


25 Days of Drarry

by CallMeHopeless



Series: Drarry Advent Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Just what the title says, 25 very short Drarry Drabbles just before Christmas :) Fair warning: There will be a lot of kissing.





	1. Thank God For Buchsnop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, thanks for reading this! These are just 25 very short stories to make my life a bit sweeter until christmas (and yours hopefully as well) :) Have a good Christmas time!
> 
> btw, some storys will be set in 8th year, some after that :)

Harry was tired. He was always tired since the war had ended. At least he was back at Hogwarts, back at what he called home. He told himself that every day. _The anxiety will fade_ , he thought, _I'll be okay_. There were days he was more okay than on others. Not even the christmas decorations or the generall holiday buzz could cheer him up. Mostly, his okay days were the ones he got to see and/or interact with none other than Draco Malfoy. _Because he has changed_ , Harry told himself firmly. Because finally it was okay to have a crush on him. Because Hermione and Ron hadn't freaked out when he'd told them. Because he finally had the time to think about someone that way (Properly. Not the way he forced himself to think about Ginny because that was what a boy his age was _supposed_ to do). 

He was on his way to the library, daydreaming. Since he didn't need to keep eyes and ears open for any kind of threat nowadays, he did that a lot. Thinking nice thoughts. He thought a lot about Malfoy and what it would be like to actually _be_ with him. Not that he would ever make a move. He was too tired for that. Too tired and too scared. He'd take on a Dark Lord anyday but confessing his feelings? No way.

He walked through the isles full of books, toward the potions section. Slughorn had given them a lot of homework over the holidays and he wanted to get a head start. He searched for the title he needed when he spotted the thick volume in the top row. He tried reaching for it but soon gave up, admitting to himself that he was a few inches too short. He tried getting up on his tiptoes but to no avail. He sighed. He'd left his wand on his bed because he had thought _what could I possibly need a wand for in the library_ , now here he was, wishing he'd thought to bring it.

'Here Potter, let me help you', he suddenly heard right next to his ear and then there was something in his personal space.

He watched as Draco Malfoy leaned against him in an attempt to reach the book Harry needed. He watched as Malfoy made a little sound of contentment, when he finally had the book in his hands and offered it to Harry with a big smile on his face.

Harry was so perplexed that the books he already carried fell to the floor. He instantly bent down to pick them up before Draco could see them. He liked a bit of light reading before going to bed and Mathilda Bushsnop's novels on young wizards falling in love with each other were his favourites. Lucky for him, she had written two new volumes just in time for Christmas so of course he had to get them ASAP. Unfortunately, the young wizard who did the falling in love was blonde. And there was a picture of what he would look like on the cover. The resemblance to Draco was the reason Harry got into the books in the first place.

He retrieved his books but it was too late. Draco had already picked one up and smirked at Harry. He handed over the Buchsnop novel and the potions book and said:

'Into blondes, are we Potter?'

Harry didn't know when he had lost the ability to speak but he was mortified (and had he mentioned tired?) and Draco just looked _so good_ with his sleeves rolled up and his hair dishevelled...

'Uhm', he finally mumbled eloquently.

Draco laughed.

'That's alright Potter, we all have a type.'

Harry turned a very unattractive shade of red, awkwardly shuffeled his feet and stared down at his books.

Draco noticed his awkwardness and tried again:

'If you'd asked me for mine... I'd say idiots who are bad with words and worse at taming their messy hair. I'd say I liked the ones who are clumsy and awkward and I guess glasses and a high defeating-dark-lords-record would not _not_ be a turn on.'

He fixed Harry with a challenging stare, whose eyes shot up immediately.

His face turned an even brighter red, if that was even possible.

'W-what are you saying?'

Draco smirked.

'I'm saying I fancy you, Potter. What are you going to do about that?'

Then he took a step back because really, why did he have to do all the work? What happened next was completely up to Harry.

Harry didn't need to be told that twice. He dropped all of his books on the floor, not caring about them at all this time around and then he was kissing Draco.

It was far from perfect. Their noses bumped and Harrys glasses were in the way but still. He was kissing Draco Malfoy.

 _This is so much better than those damned daydreams_ , Harry thought.

When they parted, Harry wanted to make sure they are on the same page.

'Ikindoffancyyoutoo', he said in a rush.

Dracos smile was wide and reached his eyes.

'Yeah, kinda got that', he laughed and then he kissed him again.

 


	2. Chick Flicks and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets into films. Romantic ones at that. 8th year.

'Potter?'

Harry looked up from his book, when Draco Malfoy joined him at the fireplace of the shared 8th year common room.

'Yes?' Harry tried hiding a smile because Draco had _that_ look again.

 

It had started a couple of weeks ago. Harry had decided that the rivalry between the two of them had gone on long enough and made peace with his classmate.

And then the questions started.

'Potter... do you know what... films are?'

'Potter can one only watch films on these monstrous devices...what are they called... televisions?'

'Potter, I've watched a film called 'clueless' and now I want to watch another one. Where do I get one?'

After that question, he took Draco on a trip to Muggle London (perks of being the hero of the wizarding world: he could practically do whatever he fancied) and left him alone in a video shop.

Draco took his time selecting a new film to see and Harry made a quick call to Dudley to ask him if they could watch the films at his place. He and his cousin got on well after the whole death threat over their heads thing. Dudley had moved out from home and lived in a small flat in South Ealing.

Harry tried not to laugh when he told Draco to put the film on and the blonde struggled with it. Dudley was confused, how did one grow up without ever having used a VCR?

He came to his cousin friends' rescue ('We're not friends!' Harry had insisted but Dudley had just replied: 'You take him to meet your family and to watch a film. He is definitely your friend.')

Harry came back from the kitchen, snacks and drinks in his hands when he saw what film exactly they were going to watch. Pretty in Pink.

Harry couldn't help but laugh and Draco instantly blushed.

They had a nice evening and have done that little routine of theirs a couple of times now.

Dudley was always excited about having company (especially company who brought snacks) and Draco absolutely loved chick flicks.

 

Whenever Draco found himself alone with Harry, he'd ask to see a new film. And tonight was no different.

He stood in front of Harrys sofa (still a bit nervous, although they'd done this a couple of times now).

'Can we watch Sixteen Candles next? Or Ten things I hate about you?', Draco said with clear excitement in his voice.

Harry smiled openly now, marked his place in the book and put it on the table.

'Sure', he replied and made some space for Draco.

He immediately sat down.

'You know christmas is coming up, though. There are so many christmas films out there, maybe you want to watch one of those next,' Harry suggested. He would never admit it but a feel good christmassy chick flick was a very fine thing.

Draco's eyes lit up.

'Christmas films? With like, lights and romance and a tree?'

Harry smiled and nodded. 'Exactly.'

'In that case I want to watch all of those,' Draco excitedly exclaimed.

'Sure thing, we'll get them soon, yeah?'

'Like, maybe this Saturday? If Dudley has the time? And can you get me another one of those muggle magazines? The film reviews they have are always quite lovely.'

Draco beamed.

Harry's smile grew fonder and fonder with every word his friend (alright, you've caught him) said.

'Of course. Hey, why do you like those girly films so much?'

The blonde blushed furiously.

'I just... I just like them, they're sweet. And innocent. And there is no fighting and no war and. Love. There is always love.'

The honesty with which he said that surprised Harry. However, he didn't want his friend to dwell on these things so he tried keeping the atmosphere light.

'And you like cheesy romances, is that it?', he smirked.

Draco didn't say anything and Harry got nervous.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.'

'No, I'm not... I'm not upset it's just... ah, it's pathetic really, I see those romances and I love them so much because I _want_ that. I want someone bringing me flowers – or bringing them flowers and I want... I want love.'

As if the weight of what he'd just said hit him as a hammer, he hid his face in his hands.

'Sorry, I'm pathetic.' he mumbled through his hands and Harry had to listen closely to understand a word at all.

'You're not pathetic,' he said softly.

'Hey' he tugged lightly on Dracos hands so he'd resurface from them.

'Look at me.'

When Draco finally did, it was with big, honest, lonely eyes and Harry didn't even think about it, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dracos lips.

'You're not pathetic,' he whispered.

Draco shuddered. 'What... why did you do that.'

'What?' Harry asked and kissed him again, longer this time.

When they parted, Dracos eyes were shut and his face was flushed.

'You deserve every romance in the world, Draco Malfoy,' Harry said an softly brushed away a strand of blonde hair.

'However cheesy it might be.'

'Harry...' Draco whispered back and leaned forward to kiss Harry again.

'I hope it's okay if I bring the flowers next time around.'

But Harry didn't even get an answer to that before he was pulled into another kiss.

 


	3. You Are Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds mysterious notes on his desks and thinks he should reply.

_You are beautiful_.

Draco snorted when he sat down in his usual seat in the potions classroom and read those words on his desk. Whoever wrote that must have gotten a blow to the head, he mused.

During the lesson, his eyes strayed back to the three words more than once. A welcome distraction from observing Potter, Draco thought.

At the end of the lesson, he picked up his quill and without really thinking about it wrote: _Being told you are beautiful by a stranger on a desk where hundreds of students sit everyday makes one feel somewhat less special._

Satisfied he packed up his things and went his way.

 

The next time he had potions, he'd already forgotten about the desk writings. It was almost christmas after all. The Great Hall was decorated and he'd be leaving for the manor in a couple of weeks. He thought about hot cocoa and finally getting around to reading the new romance novel he'd bought on his last Hogsmeade trip.

Until he sat down. Because there was something new. Obviously by the same messy script from the first note. It said:

_Maybe I do know who you are and maybe I was directing it at you._

_Okay, creepy,_ Draco thought. And then, immediately laughed because who in their right mind would write something so nice, so public about _him._

Since the war, people tried interacting with him as little as possible. Still, the writings made him laugh. He kept thinking about it during the lesson before adding:

_In that case I'd tell you to kindly piss off you creep !!!_

Three exclamation points. Three. Draco felt that was a very reasonable amount.

 

The week after that, he almost rushed to his desk in case something new he appeared. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself but the bickering with an anonymous student (he hoped it was a student, if not that _really_ would be creepy) made his week. Finally someone who interacted with him. He hadn't even noticed that he missed it.

To his glee, there was something new, something that made him beam at his desk like a madman.

_You'd especially tell me to piss off if you knew who I was. I'd rather you kept replying instead._

Without even sitting down first, Draco wrote:

_You are creepy._

The writings in the week after that had Draco blushing like a schoolgirl. It said:

_And you are beautiful, Draco Malfoy !!!_

The 'you' was underlined. It said the words beautiful and his name in one sentence. And it had three exclamation points.

Draco had no idea how to reply so he didn't.

 

The following week, he didn't dare look at it at first. He was leaving at the end of the week and had to stay focused. He couldn't bare having to think about a riddle or his note writer's identity over the holidays. So he didn't look. He kept his eyes firmly on what he usually looked at during potions. Harry Potter. Draco was confused. Because when he looked at him, Harry actually looked back. And smiled. And came over.

'Hello Draco,' he said cheerily.

'Potter...' Draco replied, not knowing what to make of Harrys presence.

Harry indicated to the writings on Dracos desk and when Draco looked down, he saw new writings in a messy script. A _new_ messy script. Obviously, athird party had written beneath his and the ' _creep_ ''s exchange.

_Good grief, stop this and snog already !!!_

Draco stared. How? Who? And then Harry spoke again:

'So... want to try out Ron's advice?'

Draco was flabbergasted.

He continued to stare at the writings, then at Harry, then at the writings again.

Harry leaned down and was only inches from Dracos face.

'Draco?'

Pulling out of his stupor, Draco answered:

'Well it _does_ have three explamation points. Guess we'd better.'

And with that he closed the remaining distance between the two of them. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt Harry running his hands through his hair.

It would take a while for Draco to contemplate what that meant. Kissing the golden boy in front of their classmates. And what Harry meant when he'd said he thought him beautiful. It would take him until the Christmas holidays were almost over. But he'd get there. Especially when things were explained to him with three exclamation points. And then he'd rush to visit Harry at Grimauldplace. And then, finally, everything would fall into place.

 


	4. In The Name Of The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, there was a mistletoe in the 8th year common room.

Suddenly, there was a mistletoe in the 8th year common room. Well, it wasn't that sudden. Seamus had boasted with it, actually. He'd gotten it from his family, to bring 'some Christmas cheer' into the lives of the war survivors.

Harry hadn't listened to the tale, not being interested in the whole kissing random people idea behind it, which obviously was the sole reason for Seamus' excitement.

What started as a very harmless joke, very quickly became very intense.

Suddenly, there was a mob of 8 th years, hanging around the common room and waiting for two people to meet under the mistletoe (which was hung directly over the entrance so there was a fair chance of that happening quite often). If the two people did kiss, a lot of 'awww's sounded through the room. However, if two people didn't want to kiss each other, they were bullied. And it didn't stop after a few hours, it could take days. Most pairs had given in by then.

The mistletoe was the last thing on Harrys mind when he and Draco Malfoy rushed to the dormitory entrance.

Naturally, they were bickering.

'No, Potter. If you had any sense for any kind of situation, you would have let me  _handle_ it.'

'Yes because you were in any kind of position to handle anything. They had you hanging upside down, Malfoy. UPSIDE DOWN.'

'They're my friends!'

'They are something alright, but-', he didn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly the whole room began to cheer.

It hit Harry like a bloudger. He looked up and yes, they were situated under the mistletoe. Harry groaned.

'Stop it everyone!', he shouted and the room fell silent.

Harry glanced at Draco for support. The boy looked absolutely shocked.

'There is not going to be any kissing. And no bullying either.'

Harry said loudly in his I-am-your-saviour-do-as-I-say voice.

He thought it worked for a moment, until Seamus suddenly spoke up.

'Nonsense Harry! Go on! Lay one on him!'

But Draco had already fled.

Just as well, Harry thought. He was absolutely not interested in any way to do _anything_ with  _Malfoy_ . Like... kissing. No, not at all.

Harry went to his dorm room, the shouts from his classmates echoing from the behind him but he didn't care. It was such a stupid game after all.

 

'Oh mate, what have you done?', asked Ron when he entered their room shortly after.

'It's more about what I didn't do.'

'Mistletoe?'

'With Malfoy.'

Ron made a face that would have scared a flock of giants off.

Harry sighed. 'We'll just have to sit it out.'

 

There was no sitting it out. Whenever and wherever Harry saw Draco, his eyes were glued to the blondes lips. He lay awake at night, thinking how it would be like to kiss him and those fantasies mostly resulted in embarrassment and _want_.

Everyone in the school seemed to have heard of the two boys refusing to kiss and random people came up to Harry, telling him what a spoilsport he was.

He even got letters. Letters saying he should be a man and just kiss him already (some of them were very graphic and a lot of them described more than just kissing. And all of them made Harry daydream even more. Which was creepy because having complete strangers thinking about him and Draco was really weird).

 

One morning, just before Christmas, a red envelope was dropped in front of Draco by one of the school owls. The whole hall fell silent.

Harry watched as Draco fixed it with a terrified look. Neville sat next to Harry on the Gryffindor table and shouted:

'Better open it now Draco, it only gets worse!'

Draco looked up for a second and straight into Harrys eyes.

They hadn't spoken a word since the incident and Draco wouldn't even look at him. But the look he wore now was one of simple desperation.

Harry stood up and marched over to where the Slytherin was sitting.

'Oh for the love of...' he mumbled and opened the Howler.

A loud, shrill voice sounded through the whole hall:

'Draco Malfoy. How dare you walk with Harry under the Mistletoe and how dare you be too arrogant to kiss him. It is a tradition and if you can't honour that, you should leave Hogwarts. Never come back. You filthy piece of trash. Don't do anything to Harry, or else!'

And then, the Howler destroyed itself. Everyone was absolutely silent. One could hear a pin fall. Harry looked at Draco, equally as shocked as the blonde himself.

His eyes fell onto the others lips again and before realising what he was about to do, he grasped Dracos tie and slammed their mouths together.

He was so lost in doing what he'd been dreaming about for days, he didn't even notice when everyone around him erupted in either cheer or disappointment.

He didn't care either. Because whatever he had dreamed about? This was so much better. And after the third kiss, he was sure that Draco felt the same way.

 


	5. Best Flavour in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes Harry feel insecure and Harry hates it.

'Harry!'

Harry had just entered the Leaky Cauldron and kept looking for his friends until Ron called out to him.

He walked over to the booth occupied by the people who were the most important in his life and greeted them in turn. The boys (Neville, Ron, Seamus and Blaise) with a friendly hug and the girls (Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Pansy) with a kiss on the cheek.

The Slytherins were a post-war addition to their group. They had to share a dormitory in their 8th year and got to know each other. The Gryffindors very quickly learned that they were good people with a lot of misunderstandings and preconceptions.

The only one, Harry still didn't know how to greet was Draco.

They got on well nowadays but Draco did this thing where he commented on Harry touching people or being close to them that made him feel very self conscious and like Draco wouldn't want a hug or a kiss on the cheek from him (which Harry would definitely not refuse because come on, he had eyes.).

Harry patted him on the back and asked him to scoot over so he could sit next to him in the booth.

The reply to his request was a sigh:

'Potter, you very well know _I_ don't _scoot_ ,' but he did as Harry asked anyway.

Harry plumped down beside him and simply smiled.

'I always knew I had the magic ability to make you do things _you don't_ ,' he said, trying to sound especially posh at the last two words.

'I'll let it go, Potter. Only because it's almost Christmas and my resolution was to show a little Christmas spirit this year so... kudos to you,' he said, raising his mug of eggnog in a salute.

Harry sniggered.

'What on earth for?'

'For getting away with insulting me,' Draco smirked.

In that moment, Dean joined the group at their table.

'Sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe the traffic!'

Seamus laughed.

'You apparate here. Cut the crap.'

'There were... leaves on my carpet?,' Dean tried again smiling even though he knew everyone else knew that he just tended to forget the time.

Harry laughed and stood to hug his friend. He patted him on the back and told him how good it was to see him, before Malfoy groaned.

'Come on, Potter, nobody needs a hug this long from you. Poor Dean probably feels molested and you're lucky he probably won't press charges because for some inexplicable reason he seems to like you,' he murmured while stirring his drink with a straw.

Harry went red in the face and immediately released Dean, who just patted him and said:

'Don't let the ferret face get to you, Harry, he's just jealous you get to hug me this long,' he winked.

The smile Harry gave him in return was weak. He didn't know what it was but he felt insecure every time the blonde said something like that.

He got it, Draco thought him too disgusting to hug. No surprise there.

Christmas music sounded from the loudspeakers and Harry felt distinctly happy when he got his first round of eggnog.

All of a sudden, Draco requested to be let out of the booth and Harry thought he looked a bit greenish in his face.

'You okay?' he asked, concerned.

Draco nodded.

'Yeah, probably too much eggnog, I'll just.. be outside for a moment.'

'Do you want me to come with you?'

'Whatever for Potter? To hold my hand? Thank you but no.'

Slowly he made his way to the front of the pub and Harry felt bad letting him walk outside alone if he wasn't feeling well. Nobody else seemed to have noticed so he stood up and followed the blonde.

He found him in the alleyway beside the Leaky Cauldron, leaning on a wall, eyes closed. Draco opened one when he heard someone approaching.

'I told you I didn't need you,' he murmured.

He shivered slightly, having forgotten his gloves inside.

Harry looked at the delicate fingers and took them in his.

'I know, you're a Malfoy, you don't need anyone,' he started and looked up to see Draco's dumbfounded expression, staring at their joined hands.

'and I know that if you needed someone I'd be the very last you'd need. You think me gross, I get it. But you should not be alone when you're not feeling well and you are clearly not feeling well and I'm here so just take it and shut up,' he finished and just concentrated on warming up Draco's hands with his.

'You're not gross,' Draco whispered, almost inaudible.

'Huh?'

'I said you're not gross,' he started to blush.

'Well,' Harry snickered, 'could've fooled me with all your comments about how I should not hug people.'

'That's because you never hug _me_.'

Harry's eyes snapped back up to Draco's.

'I thought you didn't want me to hug you,' he whispered.

'Of course I bloody well want you to hug me. Or kiss me for that matter. Why do you kiss all the girls by the way? I always have to stand by and watch how you kiss everyone but m-,' he was cut off by Harry softly planting his lips on Draco's.

The kiss was sweet and clumsy and when they parted they were both blushing like school girls.

'You taste like eggnog,' was the first thing Harry said because he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

'Well... is that good or bad?'

Harry smiled:

'Best flavour in the world,' and kissed him again.

 


	6. Sugary Drinks and Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco works at a coffee shop. Harry keeps coming by.

Harry was on his way home, when he walked by a coffee shop. It wasn't that he had never seen the coffee shop before, he walked by it very often, it was more that he had never seen the barista who apparently worked there.

He had silver blonde hair and smiled at an elderly woman, handing her a hot beverage.

'Malfoy?', Harry murmured and as if Draco had heard him through the shop window, he looked up and their eyes met. The smile slid right off his face and he fled behind the counter.

Draco Malfoy had completely vanished after the war and there were a lot of speculations as to where the young wizard had gone but not once had Harry thought that he would see him working in a muggle coffee shop in the middle of London.

Before he knew what he did really, he had entered the shop and cast around for his ex school rival. He finally spotted him behind the huge display of pastries. He walked right up to him.

'Malfoy,' he said but at the sound of his voice, the blonde immediately ducked.

Harry got a bit confused. It wasn't like the two of them were on bad terms. They had talked for quite a while when Harry had returned the other's wand and they had said their good byes in good spirits.

_Fine, be that way_ , Harry thought and joined the queue in order to get himself a hot drink. The woman currently talking to the customers kept glancing in Draco's direction, looking puzzled.

'What on earth are you doing?' she hissed and Harry saw a blonde head re-emerge, looking around before spotting him. Harry smiled, trying to communicate that he came in peace. Really, he felt like he was chasing a rabbit. When it was finally his turn, he thought he'd indulge in one of the christmassy drinks the coffee shop offered. Something with a lot of toffee and caramel and sprinkles.

'And what's your name, dear?' the woman asked him.

'Harry,' he said and walked to where the beverages were handed out. He felt but couldn't see Malfoy behind the huge coffee machine and was handed his drink without getting a look at the person.

He sat down at an unoccupied table and that's when he saw it.

_ You do know that this is basically just sugar, right Potter?, _ w as written in a familiar elegant script across the stereo-foam cup.

Harry smiled and drank his coffee. It had never tasted that good.

 

He kept coming back in the following days. Days turned into weeks and slowly but surly the Christmas buzz began to start. Harry had collected quite the collection of snarky cup notes by then but had yet to come face to face with the author of said notes. 

Finally, one week before Christmas, Draco was alone in the shop and for once, the counter was completely free.

Harry walked up to it and instead of the usual panicked look followed by an underground mission, Draco simply sighed and rolled his eyes. He took a large cup and wrote something on it.

'Still on the sugar stuff, Potter or do you want something with actual coffee in it this time?'

'Are you kidding? It's one week before Christmas, Draco, I'm having all the sugary drinks.'

He leaned on the counter and saw Draco flinch slightly by the use of his given name.

The blonde nodded, took Harry's money and started on making the beverage.

Harry strolled to the end of the counter where the coffee machine stood and said:

'So, big Christmas plans then?'

And for the first time since he'd started coming to the shop, Draco's head re-emerged from behind the machine. He squinted his eyes at Harry and finally asked:

'I can't tell if you're kidding or not.'

Harry shook his head.

'Definitely not kidding,' he promised solemnly.

'Well in that case, yes, huge plans. Sitting all by myself in that flat of mine since my mother is under house arrest and my father is still in...prison,' he finished.

Harry nodded.

'You know what I think?'

'What?'

Harry was buzzing with excitement that he finally got to talk to Draco. Especially since it felt so easy. Like this is what they should have been doing all along.

'I think you ought to come by my place because Kreacher makes _the_ best Christmas dinners. I also have a tree and everything.'

'That supposed to impress me, Potter?'

'Is it working?'

'No.'

Draco slowly walked towards Harry, holding a steaming hot cup in his hands.

'So will you come?' Harry tried again as Draco placed the coffee in front of him.

'Are you asking me out?'

Harry thought about it for a second. He hadn't thought about it this way when he'd asked but the vision of him and Draco having a romantic Christmas dinner and then sitting under the tree, drinking eggnog made him feel warm and fuzzy. 

'What if I was?'

'Well in that case you better see what your coffee has to say on the matter,' Draco said hastily and then went to serve other costumers.

Harry studied his cup for a sign of the familiar handwriting when he finally found it. An elegant 'Yes' was drawn underneath his coffee order.

Harry smiled. Coming to the coffee shop was the best idea he'd ever had.

 


	7. To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry picks Draco's name for secret santa at Hogwarts.

When Harry entered the 8th year dormitory after finishing a paper in the library, he found his classmates buzzing with excitement.

'Hey, what's going on?' he asked Seamus who stood nearest to him.

'The teachers decided that we should have a Secret Santa thing. You know, for bonding reasons,' he nodded at the bulk of students hovering around something – or someone.

When Harry tried seeing what was going on, he spotted Mr. Filch grumpily holding out a hat with as far as Harry could see had little notes in it.

'Filch is handing out the names. You're supposed to get one and get a present for the name you've got,' Seamus explained and shrugged.

'I have Padma so I'll just order something from George's I guess. They have a whole new range of girly stuff,' he babbled and then walked off.

Alright then, Harry thought and made his way into the crowd. When he finally stood in front of the caretaker, he could see that all of the notes were folded into little origami Christmas trees. Harry smiled softly. McGonnagal really tried her best to get some Christmas spirit into Hogwarts this year.

Slowly, he opened his Christmas tree and read the name inside it.

In a gold, elegant script it read:

**Draco Malfoy**

_Shit_ , Harry thought. Exactly what he needed.

 

Harry thought about what Draco Malfoy could possibly need, especially from him but he came up with nothing. No idea what so ever. The blonde kept pretty much to himself since their school year had started and nobody Harry asked seemed to know much about him. Draco was one of four Slytherins to return but the other three made sure to keep their distance.

Harry vowed to observe his class mate until he got a clue as to what he could need.

Once he put his mind to something, there was no stopping him. He knew that and his friends knew that, which is why Ron offered him help him observe Malfoy.

'Mate, he simply doesn't _do_ anything,' Ron stated one morning when the two of them were having breakfast in the Great Hall.

Harry nodded.

'I know, I hate it.'

Ron made an agreeing noise.

'I'm going to talk to him,' Harry announced and stood up.

'Really? Good luck. If he hexes your bits off, don't come running to me.'

Harry nodded and made his way to the Slytherin table.

'Hey Draco,' he said lamely and plomped down next to the blonde who looked at him with sheer horror on his face.

'Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?' he finally sneered.

Harry shrugged.

'Just fancied talking to you. See how you're doing. Asking if you've done the potions essay yet...' Harry trailed off.

Draco looked at him bewildered.

'Right... because that's what we do, just talking to each other...' he said and squited his eyes. Harry combed his hand through his hair and sighed. When he looked back at his class mate, he noticed that he had followed the gesture intently and with red specks on his cheeks.

 _Huh_ , Harry thought, not knowing what to do with that reaction but before he could say anything, Draco had stood up and fled the room.

Harry looked across the Great Hall and saw Ron giving him two thumbs up. For encouragement, he mused.

 

Harry kept following (observing, his mind insisted on calling it) Draco and noticed one thing that irked him above everything else: Draco _always_ seemed to be alone.

One afternoon, a week before Christmas, Harry saw Draco walking across the courtyard from the library window. His eyes were glued to the blonde when all of a sudden something _weird_ happened.

It started to snow. Although that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the feeling Harry got in his stomach when he watched (observed!) Draco standing in the middle of the courtyard, face split in two by the most genuine smile Harry had ever seen. He started twirling in the snow with child like glee and Harry thought he'd explode with happiness. In that moment, Draco was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Seeing Draco happy made him feel very warm and fuzzy inside. And suddenly, he knew what he wanted to give him as a present.

He turned to Hermione and explained his plan. As far as plans went, his wasn't the worst one, he thought.

 

On the last day before the Christmas Holidays, McGonnagal summoned the young witches and wizards in their common rooms for their gift exchanges. The gifts were collected in the middle of the room on a large desk and each of them only had the name of the person for which the gift was for on it, in the same golden script the notes were written in.

Harry saw his present on the right side of the table and got nervous and giddy with excitement. He just hoped his plan wouldn't backfire.

When it was finally Draco's turn to receive his present, he seemed just as nervous as Harry was.

He took it and slowly unwrapped it. Flinching, as if the present would attack him.

First, he saw the note Harry had enclosed, it read:

 

_For you to always remember the happiness from that first snow._

_And for me to always remember how beautiful you looked._

 

Finally Draco saw _The Main Present_. A snow globe. He could see a miniature courtyard and a small figure that twirled underneath the falling snowflakes, looking a lot like him. There was another small figure beside him, looking at him.

His eyes snapped up and landed on Harry.

'Potter,' he breathed a little teary eyed.

Harry walked over and took the globe from Draco's hands before he dropped it.

'Do you hate it?' Harry asked suddenly very unsure of himself.

'They're the original snowflakes from that day,' he smiled fondly.

'Hermione helped me contain them and there is a spell on them that they'll never melt.'

He smiled proudly at Draco who still looked shell shocked.

Harrys smile fell. He hated it, no doubt.

Draco lunged himself around Harrys neck and held on for dear life.

'Thank you Potter,' he breathed and Harry could feel Draco's breath on his ear.

He hugged him right back and smiled softly.

'You're welcome, Draco.'

Draco released him and took the snow globe back to look at it once more.

'It's beautiful,' he whispered.

Harry couldn't contain his feelings any longer and simply said:

'So are you.'

Draco looked at him with wonder on his face before lunging at Harry once more, this time kissing him.

Harry couldn't care less that suddenly the whole room seemed to errupt in excited whispering. He couldn't care less that his note slowly fell to the floor.

Because all that mattered was kissing Draco Malfoy. All he cared about was holding him in his arms.

 


	8. Christmas Spirit Does Come Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry pretends to hate Christmas... at the beginning.

'I hate Christmas,' Harry mumbled when he watched as the house elves were hanging up decorations all around the auror department.  


Draco simply looked up, watched the elves bustle about for a bit and then nodded.

'I know you do,' he said with a sigh.

They had been partnered up by the head auror two years ago. In the beginning, it wasn't always easy (especially because Draco had that elephant sized crush on the saviour, that kind of got in the way of working together properly sometimes) but in the end, they'd made it work and there wasn't a day where Draco did not love coming to work.

'It's just so... cheery,' Harry said as if he hadn't even heard his partner.

'So happy and lovely and oh god, the _love_. The love is sickening.'

Draco snickered.

'You say that because you're single Harry,' he murmured fondly while continuing to fill out a form.

'You wouldn't say that if you had someone to share it with.'

Harry eyed him suspiciously.

'You're very chipper this year.'

'I'm chipper every year, it's called _Holiday Spirit_ , you should try it.' 

'I honestly don't know what we are talking about anymore. Are you saying you're getting laid or are you saying you're not?'

Draco smirked.

'Well... why would I tell you?'

Harry's tone got a whining edge to it when he said:

'That's not fair, I always tell you about my dates.'

'Yes and I didn't ask for it.'

He really didn't. He hated listening to Harry complain about the wizards his friends constantly seemed to set him up with. Hated listening to how they sat down together, had a nice meal... and he especially hated the stories about good night kisses. He was just glad that none of them seemed to have worked out so far or else he'd be having the whole scene in his office. No thank you.

'I'm not getting laid,' Draco simply stated, not batting an eyelash.

'I definitely _would_ have told you if I were.'

_Because you would have to take part in the getting laid, as it were_ , he thought bitterly.

Harry nodded and continued to stare at the elves now hanging up fairy lights around the monstrosity of a tree on their floor.

Harry sighed and Draco looked up from his form.

'hm?' he asked and Harry glanced at him though his eyelashes.

'I wish I had Holiday spirit though. And someone to share it with.'

'Well, I'm sure Ronald has a few more blokes he hasn't set you up with yet up his sleeve, maybe you can ask him.'

'Yeah... I know they're all wrong though.'

and then, like an afterthought, he added:

'I know who I want.'

Draco's ears went hot. Harry had someone he wanted. He would have those lovey dovey scenes in his office because honestly, who could possibly say no to the Golden Boy?

Draco cleared his throat and shuffled some of his paper in a neat stack before standing up.

'Excuse me for a moment,' he said and walked out of their office.

The kitchen in the auror department had saved him from more than one mental breakdown. The simple task of preparing tea was soothing for his nerves so he went about putting the kettle on and preparing a cup.

'Draco?'

He turned around and looked straight at his partner.

'Are you alright? It looked like you almost...fled,' he continued to stand in the door way.

Draco forced himself to smile and in that moment, the water was boiling. He occupied himself by pouring it over his tea and answered (way too chipper in his opinion):

'Just fancied a cuppa. You want one?'

Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen to stand beside Draco.

They both watched the water turn darker and darker before Draco added milk in both mugs and sugar in Harry's.

'You know I take it with sugar...,' he stated breathlessly.

'You've only taken it with sugar for the last two bloody years, of course I know by now.'

Harry looked at him with wonder.

'Right.'

Draco sipped his tea, closing his eyes to savour the momentary feeling of calmness.

'Why did you leave?'

'Like I said, I fancied a cup of tea.'

'You left very abruptly.'

Draco sighed. Nothing was ever easy with four-eyed-git, was it?

'I didn't want to think about you being set up with some bloke and doing all couple-y stuff in the office is all. I had a short vision of that and got annoyed because dear god there is nothing more annoying than couples and I certainly don't need one in my work space but you, no doubt, would have no such tactfulness as to spare me.'

He continued drinking his tea and only glanced at Harry sideways, who studied him earnestly.

'Right,' he finally mumbled.

_Eloquent as ever_ , Draco thought.

Harry set down his mug and stood right in front of Draco.

'What if...'

Draco sighed once more (he did that a lot, he noticed).

'Potter, no. No coupl-y stuff in the office not now, not ev-' 

He was cut off from Harry's lips landing on his in a soft kiss. Draco almost let his mug drop to the ground but Harry had the foresight to take it from him and put it down on the counter. 

Harry deepened the kiss and Draco slung his arms around his partners neck and held on for dear life.

When they parted, they both flushed and panted a bit.  


'I was just saying, what if there was couple-y stuff in the kitchen?' he asked, glasses askew and lips red and swollen.

Draco could not take his eyes off him and thought that Harry in that state, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Not caring to answer Harry's question, he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together once more.

Back in their office, Harry giggled. The two of them were holding hands while filling out their paper work and Draco looked up to catch Harry looking at the elves again.

'You're right,' Harry said cheerily.

'Christmas Spirit does come easy when one has someone to share it with.'

Draco blushed bright red but smiled nontheless.

'It really does.'

 

 


	9. Underneath The Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants a tree. And Harry.

'You and me are going to get a tree.'

Harry looked up from the magazine he'd been reading and studied his flatmate.

'Pardon?'

Draco smirked and repeated:

'Get your lazy arse up, we are getting a tree!' he exclaimed enthusiastically.

'A tree...'

In the three years they'd been living together, they'd never had a tree. Mainly because Draco was always at the manor at Christmas and because Harry simply didn't care.

 

Half an hour later, the two of them were walking towards a Muggle Christmas tree market ('I hate the smell from the magically cut down trees,' Draco had whined).

'Good afternoon, lads!' They were greeted by a grumpy looking old man with a beard in too big overalls.

'Lookin' for a tree, are we?'

'Yes, sir!' Draco said excitedly and the man snickered.

'Such a lovely couple as yourself. Course you're looking for a tree. Be sure to make it extra festive this year, yeah?'

Draco nodded enthusiastically while Harry screamed internally: _Couple???_

The man turned to Draco and asked:

'What kind of tree are you and your fella lookin' for, then?'

'I'm not -' Harry started but was interrupted by Draco linking his arm through Harrys, saying:

' _My fella_ and I are looking for a tree about... my hight I guess,' he explained self satisfied with his very detailed description of what they were looking for.

The man sent them in the direction of the taller trees and as soon as they were out of earshot, Harry whispered:

'Your fella now, am I?'

Draco smirked.

'Well someone will have to carry the tree to the apparition point...'

Harry groaned, still hyper-aware of their linked arms.

'Only if you make me tea when we're home.'

Draco smiled at him brilliantly. 

'That's the spirit, _sweety_ ,' he cheered.

Harry just grumbled something inaudible and hoped that they'd soon be home again. 

 

Draco very quickly decided on the tree he wanted and they were on their way back to the front to tell the old man, when Draco pulled on Harrys sleeve and they both stumbled between two very large trees.

Draco cast a look around and satisfied that they were hidden from view, pulled Harry into a soft kiss.

Harry stood frozen and tried to contemplate what was happening. He finally closed his eyes and kissed back. Draco made a sound of contentment in his throat and released him after a few more seconds.  


'Sorry,' Draco said a bit sheepish.

'I don't really know what came over me, I just... He thought we were together and I kind of liked the idea of someone thinking that without any preconceptions about who we are and I just... I like you, Harry,' he looked at him with earnest big eyes.

'Have liked you for quite some time now I guess but I always thought... I always felt like that was absurd and that I shouldnt...' he trailed off.

Harry smiled fondly.

'Draco? I've liked you for quite some time now, too.'

'Really?'

Harry huffed.

'How do you think I manage to bear up with all of your crazy whims and irrational decisions? Like slamming me against a bloody needle beam just to kiss me?' 

He jumped up and down uncomfortably a few times.

'I think there might be a few needles in my pants now.'

Draco smiled at him with what he thought was a very seductive smile.

'I'll make sure to help get them out as soon as we're home,' he said and kissed him again.

 

 

Completely exhausted from all the hard work (he did have to carry the tree back to their flat after all), Harry let himself fall down on their old sofa and finally asked what he wanted to all along:

'Hey Draco? Why are we getting a tree when you're leaving for the manor tomorrow, anyway?'

Draco halted in his movement (he was hanging up the fairy lights) and looked at him shyly.

'Because I'm...not?'

'What? This is news.'

'Well, my parents decided I was old enough to spend the holidays alone. And they kind of redecorated my old room so that my mother can paint...so there is no space for me anymore and... they are going on some cruise I think anyway.'

'Draco... I... I'm sorry,' Harry whispered. He knew how important his family was to Draco, even if he did have mixed feelings about their involvement in the whole war fiasco. 

Draco just shrugged and smiled at Harry, softly. He moved over to where Harry was sitting and straddled his hips. He put his arms around Harry's neck and leaned in.

'At least I don't have to think about ways to stay home this Christmas with you, only to come up with absolutely nothing and have to go after all,' he murmured in a low tone before kissing Harry softly.

'You should have done this ages ago,' Harry said when they parted.

He held on to Draco as if he was afraid he'd run off but the blonde just smirked:

'I really should have,' and kissed him again.

 


	10. Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco asks Harry for a favour.

'Potter?'

Harry made an affirmative grunting noise to indicate he was listening, even though he was currently hunched over his potions essay that was due tomorrow and Hermione refused to help him with it.

He saw the person in front of him fidget a bit uncomfortably before he finally looked up.

'What's up, Malfoy?' he asked, a little unsure, because the usually so self confident boy in front of him looked incredibly nervous.

'Ineedyoutobemydatetotheslytherinchristmasparty.'

Harry blinked up at him and a furious blush was forming on Draco's cheeks.

'You what, now? Sorry, I really didn't get that.'

Draco took a deep breath before repeating:

'I kind of need you to be my date to the Slytherin Christmas Party.'

Harry stared at him, blinking slowly.

'What?'

'It's only because... you know... and...'

'No, you really will have to elaborate on that.'

Draco sighed.

'Well. Alright, so, I might have a bit of a hard time in Slytherin at the moment. Especially the younger years blame me for everything they lost during the war and I just... I panicked after an especially potent hex and I screamed at them that I couldn't be that bad if the _saviour_ was consorting with me and now they kind of might... uh, think we're dating and will not believe it until I show up with you to our Christmas party,' he finished, looking exhausted and embarrassed.

'You really screamed? Oh that is gold, I would have loved to see that.'

'That's what you're focussing on, really?'

Harry shrugged.

'If you need me to come to the party to pretend to be all cuddly with you so they'll leave you alone, I'll come,' Harry said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

'Really?' Draco beamed.

Harry nodded.

'Now help me with this bloody essay or I'll be stuck here _forever_...'

 

*

 

When Harry had told Ron what was going on, his friend had just smirked and continued reading his magazine.

'Seems like you got what you wanted for Christmas this year then, mate.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well, if you play your cards right, I guess it wouldn't be _that_ weird if you just snogged the ferret boy at the party. You're supposed to be together after all.'

Harry turned completely red. 

'I'm not... what? I don't...'

Ron's smirk turned into a wide grin before he called into the bathroom:

'Hey Neville, who's Harry been absolutely _pining_ for, the last couple of years?'

The immediate reaction was muffled, probably because Neville was in the middle of brushing his teeth:

'Draco, o' course!'

'There you have it,' Ron said and turned back to his magazine.

'I hate you all,' Harry mumbled and stormed off. He had some thinking to do and he couldn't do that while having to endure a smug Ron.  


 

*

He made his way to the Slytherin dormitories and hoped he wasn't too late. He of course had started overthinking the whole thing and then almost forgot to dress accordingly for the party. He wore his best dress robes because he remembered that Draco had once complimented them.

He saw Draco waiting in front of the entrance in way more fancier robes than he would ever own. His hair was once again slicked back and he was looking nervous, clenching and unclenching his fists.

'Hey, sorry I'm late,' Harry approached him slightly out of breath. Draco in return beamed at him.

'I wasn't sure you'd come after all...' he said in a small voice.

War had really changed the other boy, Harry thought. Only on special occasions the old, self confident boy would come out and Harry loved those moments most. He missed properly bickering with him and he hated the uncertainty he always seemed to carry around with him.

'Sure I was, I promised you.' Harry held out his arm for Draco to take, who blushed furiously and then took it gingerly. They entered the Slytherin dorm and suddenly the room was so quiet, that Harry thought he could hear a pin drop. 

He nodded at a couple of people he didn't know before the room erupted into shouts and laughter and he was surrounded by a blur of silver and green.

He could hear his name a couple of times in excited whispers and tried not to panic. He still tended to get a little overwhelmed when it came to his 'fame'.

'Err, Merry Christmas, everyone!' he shouted into the room.

'Merry Christmas to you, too, sir, Harry Potter, sir,' a small voice said to his right. He turned and saw a little girl, probably a first year.

He smiled at her and asked in a calm voice:

'What's your name?'

'Mary, sir,' she answered hesitantly.

Harry chuckled and patted her hair:

'Well Mary, very nice to meet you, I'm Harry.'

'Why are you here?' she asked.

Harry indicated Draco, who'd frozen by his side and said:

'Because this is Draco and he asked me to come.'

'But...' she nervously bit her lip and didn't continue until a boy, maybe one or two years older stepped forward:

'But he's Draco Malfoy!' he exclaimed incredulously. 

Harry nodded solemnly. _Right_ , he thought, _here goes_.

He tried standing up just the tiniest bit straighter and deadpanned:

'As I am well aware.'

'But he's a death eater,' the boy cried.

'He killed my brother,' another girl mumbled and a whole lot of other voices spoke up about how Harry couldn't like Draco because he is mean and arrogant and _evil._

Draco had let go from Harry's arm a while ago and tried making himself as small as humanly possible. Harry waited for the other students to calm down before he took Draco's hand and in his and kissed it's knuckles softly.

Everyone, including Draco, stared at him in complete shock.

'Right, listen up. Draco Malfoy has not killed anyone. Not before, nor during, nor after the war. He is incredibly intelligent and would do anything for the people he loves. He is absolutely beautiful, can be very funny, when not directed at oneself – don't think for a second I'll forget the _Potter stinks_ badges,' he cast a sideway glance to Draco, 'and I love him. Yes, he can be a sarcastic little shit and I know it can get very annoying but in the end, he is one of the very best people I know. And if I hear another bad word about him of any kind, I'll be really mad, understood?'

He looked at the Slytherins he had heard complaining in turn and lingered especially long on the girl who'd accused Draco of having killed her brother.

When nobody dared say anything, he nodded and smiled:

'Well then, let's continue with this party!'

Music was turned back on and after a couple of seconds, everyone went their way, which was when Harry turned to look at Draco.

Suddenly he didn't feel so confident anymore and avoided the blonde's eyes.

'I hope that was alright,' he finally said and only looked at Draco when he heard him snicker.

'That was some show you did there...,' he commented, smiling and then added:  


'Thank you.'

'Was the kissing your hand alright?'

'Were you acting or did you mean it?'

'Definitely not acting.'

'What about the speech?'

'Oh, _definitely_ not acting.'

'In that case, kissing my hand was absolutely out of line, Potter...'

Harry scrunched up his nose, trying not to let the feeling of his heart scatter into a million pieces show on his face.

'Because you really should have _kissed_ me, instead,' Draco continued and leaned forward. He cupped Harry's cheek and stroked it with his thumb before kissing him softly. When they parted, Harry beamed at Draco.

'Was that alright?' Draco asked in a mocking tone.

Harry laughed and leaned back in.

'Shut up,' he whispered before kissing him again.

 

 


	11. Seeing You Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th year, sorry this is a bit angsty - Draco is exhausted and tired of everything. He needs Harry and a Santa hat to cheer him up.

Draco felt like he couldn't move. Everything just felt so incredibly exhausting like taking a step forward was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

A lot of people had told him that this could happen after the war. That he could be exhausted and overwhelmed.

But he didn't feel exhausted and overwhelmed, he felt weak. He was furious with himself for being so weak, for not wanting to get up in the mornings and for not even doing his hair anymore. Who cared about his hair, anyway?

He didn't want to talk to his friends anymore (Theo and Blaise were too loud, and Pansy just too shrill) or... talk to anyone, really.

But as usual, he did get up in the morning. He did get dressed and he did make his way to the Great Hall (if a little slowly).

And the sole reason for that was one boy who sat at the Gryffindor table.

 _Bloody Potter,_ Malfoy thought every morning, sitting there laughing as if he wasn't exhausted.

He didn't know if Harry _wa_ s exhausted or not. The only thing he knew was that if he was, he was pretending not to be way better than Draco and if he wasn't... why the hell wasn't he?

The thought made Draco feel even weaker. Because the war _had_ to have been hard on Harry. It had to leave a mark and if it didn't... Draco didn't even know what he'd do then.

So the petty school rivalry that had started when they were eleven years old, now was the only thing that made him open his eyes in the morning.

Pathetic is what he thought himself. He needed to get up but it was just so incredibly hard.

So there he was, pretending to eat his cereal (it would be too much effort to actually eat it) and staring at the raven haired boy at the other table.

He didn't even pretend not to stare anymore because really. What was the point. Everyone knew anyway.

But today, there was something different.

Harry Potter was wearing a Santa hat. Draco scowled at him. How dare Potter look so cute in a silly hat like that and how dare Potter run around like Christmas is all that's on his mind.

That was the moment Harry looked over at him, startled at the frown Draco wore on his face but waved and started to come over.

If Draco wasn't so tired, he'd be trying to smooth his clothes and his hair and check if there was any cereal near or on his shirt. But he sat still, waiting for the other boy to arrive.

'Well Draco, don't you look cheery,' he commented as he sat down in front of him.

He did that sometimes. Randomly sat down at Draco's table and his fellow Slytherins still weren't over it and gaped at him as if they'd just seen a real life reindeer strolling in with presents.

Draco kept quiet. He was way too tired to banter.

'Not talking to me I see,' Harry continued, still waiting for a reaction.

'Can't, too tired.'

'Yeah, you look it. Been looking it for a couple of weeks actually,' Harry's tone almost got worried:

'You okay?'

Draco just shrugged and glanced down at his food.

'How do you do it?' he almost whispered.

'Do what?'

'Be cheery, be... awake.'

Harry looked at him intently, eyes softening.

'I've been where you are, Draco. Like, immediately after. It gets better, I promise.'

'Yeah well...' Draco didn't want to seem too happy about the fact that he wasn't the only one feeling like this.

'When does it get better, though?'

'When something so wonderful happens that you can't but smile. Then you'll slowly feel like yourself again.'

Draco sighed.

'What was so wonderful for you, then?'

'Coming back here, seeing everyone who was alive, seeing you...' he trailed off.

'I should not have come back. I should not be alive.'

Very unceremoniously, Harry dropped his Santa hat on Draco's head and punched him lightly on the arm.

'Don't you ever say anything like that again. And besides, you could just stay in bed, what makes you get up?'

'You,' Draco answered truthfully and only started to panic when he realised what he had said.

'I mean...'

'I'm glad,' Harry interrupted quickly and stood up just to walk around the table and sit beside Draco instead in front of him.

'Because while I manage to get up okay by now, seeing you in the mornings is a plus. Even though I'd like it if you were happier...'

Draco stared at him, still slightly irritated by his own admission.

'Sorry, that is something I can't do at -'

He was cut off by Harry taking his face in his hands and kissing him soundly on the lips.

Draco stared at him open mouthed.

'What?'

His cheeks blushed more and more by the second but Harry just snickered.

'You look cute with the hat, I'll let you keep it.'

With that, he stood up and joined his friends once again, who just smiled softly in Draco's direction.

Draco touched his lips with his fingers and felt more alive than he had in months. A slow smile formed on his lips and with a start he realised that Harry had been right.

He would feel more alive when something so wonderful happened that he had to smile. And then he smiled. Properly. Wide and bright and full of happiness.

He felt like maybe... maybe he'd be okay after all.

 


	12. The Snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends have a snowball fight and Draco ends up getting hurt.

'Look out, Malfoy!'

Was the last thing he heart before everything around him went dark.

*

When Draco woke up, it was to the white ceiling of the hospital wing. He groaned and tried sitting up but a splitting headache made him reconsider.

He tried looking around for Madame Pomfrey, when he spotted a sleeping figure next to his bed.

Before Draco could think about what Harry Potter was doing by his bedside, the Healer came bustling from her office.

'Mr. Malfoy, you're up, good, that's good, how are you feeling?'

She fussed about him, took a look at his head and instantly placed a few viles with posions next to him.

'Uh, my head hurts. Other than that I'm okay I guess,' he croaked.

'What happened?'

She clicked her tongue and indicated Harry's sleeping form.

'Mr. Potter and his friends thought that having a snowball fight was a fun thing to do,' she said disapprovingly.

Draco nodded. He'd been in his fair share of snowball fights, this couldn't be so bad.

'Right, did they built them out of ice, or...' he trailed off.

'No, but you tumbled and fell backwards, hitting your head very hard on the iced floor,' came a second voice and Draco quickly looked at Harry, who was no longer sleeping.

'Right,' he nodded.

'Okay then, uh, so can I go?'

The proximity to Harry was more than he could handle in that instant and he just wanted to lie down in his own bed before he did something embarrassing. Like talking in his sleep or snoring.

Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue again.

'You have a very serious concussion, Mr. Malfoy. I'd rather you stay here for a couple of days until it's healed.'

'A couple of -' Draco sounded outraged.

'But Madame Pomfrey!'

'You'll stay exactly where you are. I'll know if you don't.'

She indicated to a glowing mass around the bed. A monitoring spell most likely.

Draco audibly exhaled and nodded.

'All right then.'

Happy with his reply, the healer bustled back to her office.

Draco knew he was in for a long night.

'So, uh, Draco, I'm really sorry.'

Draco simply nodded, not deeming it wise to actually look at the boy next to him.

'That's quite alright, Potter, it was my fault, too.'

Harry looked as perplexed as he felt. Did he just admit to being to blame?

He cleared his throat.

'It's very nice of you to have stayed with me until now but I think I can handle it,' he said, blushing.

Harry studied his face very carefully and Draco later thought he imagined it but in that moment he could've sworn that the golden boy had lingered on his lips.

Finally, he nodded and got up.

'I'll be back tomorrow,' he said and stretched. That sleeping position couldn't have been comfortable.

Draco nodded.

'You do that, Potter. Good night.'

He lay back down, hoping that Harry simple would go away if he did.

His pain wasn't as bad as it was right after sitting up but he felt nauseous and dizzy and tried getting back to sleep as soon as possible.

*

'Hey Malfoy, I brought chocolate frogs!'

Was what Draco heard next and when he opened his eyes, he saw Harry pouring a bag of chocolate frogs on his bed.

'Right,' he commented groggily. He was _not_ ready to deal with this.

In the end, they had quite the nice time, eating chocolate frogs and talking about quidditch. Draco always knew that Harry was smart because he'd listened in on enough conversations between him and his friends to have caught up on that. But having the wit directed at him? Talking to him as if they were friends? Warmed Draco from the inside.

Harry only left, when Madame Pomfrey shooed him out, saying that she had to do some tests on Draco.

Draco hoped he would come back.

*

Draco had been in the hospital for three days. Every day was filled with a lot of headache but also a lot of heart fluttering. Because Harry came by every single day. And he always brought him something to eat and he always stayed to talk to him.

Draco smiled at the memory as he walked to his own dorm because he didn't think it would happen again. He quickly changed into something warmer and put on his gloves, scarf and hat because after three days of confinement, he just wanted to go outside.

He slowly made his way to the lake, bearing in mind that Madame Pomfrey had said that he still could be dizzy at times.

He stood and watched over the frozen water, when he heard someone yell behind him. This time, he first ducked before turning around because really, one should always learn from their mistakes. When he did turn around, he saw Harry rushing towards him. When he was only a very small distance away, Draco asked:

'Potter, what's up?'

'What's up? You got released from the hospital wing and didn't tell me,' Harry said crossly.

Draco looked at him dumbfounded.

'I didn't know that you'd... I thought you'd be glad not to... uh,' he started before casting around nervously.

'I thought you'd be happy if you didn't have to visit me anymore,' he finally said in a small voice.

Harry shook his head.

'If I hadn't wanted to visit you, I wouldn't have done it,' he stated, looking at Draco's lips again.

'I'm sorry...'

Harry simple nodded and took a step forward, now standing directly in front of Draco.

'Me too,' Harry mumbled and crashed their mouths together. Draco yelped but it was muffled from Harry's lips lying on his. Draco tried relaxing into the kiss, this was what he thought about when Harry wasn't there after all but he had so many questions.

As if Harry could read his thoughts, he said:

'Sorry, I've wanted to do that for a while now and it just got so much stronger when you fell and I was so scared you were hurt...'

But Draco wouldn't hear anything of it. He buried his hands in Harrys unruly hair and kissed him again. After all, he'd wanted it for a while, too. And he certainly would have done it a thousand times already if he'd thought he wouldn't be hexed.

 


	13. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One's soulmate will be revealed on Christmas eve. Draco knows exactly who he wants it to be.

Draco was nervous. Well that was an understatement, he was very bloody terrified. 

This Christmas would change his life forever - or not. Depending on the outcome.

There was a saying that only on Christmas eve, one would get to see their soulmate. The only condition is that they have to be in the same room together. And this is the first Christmas where:  
A, there was no dark lord residing in his home and  
B, he was actually staying at Hogwarts over the holidays.  
He did know how unlikely it was that someone just grew wings and flew over to him proclaiming their true love but the romantic in him did hope that his soulmate was under the Hogwarts population. If he was really honest with himself, not any old Hufflepuff or Slytherin would do, though.

His eyes kept glancing over to a table completely decorated in red and gold and his eyes were fixed on the one person, he wanted to be his soulmate. the one person he's always wanted to be his soulmate: Harry Potter.

He did know how unrealistic it was and he did know that 90% of the room were thinking the same thing but he couldn't help but hope. It didn't help either that the golden boy kept looking around nervously, barely listening to one of Longbottom's plant stories (judging by the way he tried forming petals with his hands). Once in a while, their eyes would meet but Draco made sure to look away quickly.

The myth was that one will know their true soulmate on Christmas Eve at midnight. It didn't say how it would be obvious and Draco was afraid he'd miss it altogether so he kept a very close eye on his watch and Potter.

When it was five minutes to midnight, he began shaking slightly. What would he do if Potter wasn't his soulmate, but Weasley? Any of them? What would he do if it was a girl? Because Draco really wasn't keen on girls... What would he do if Potter found his soulmate and it wasn't him?

He sighed and cast around. Everyone seemed kind of on edge. Maybe because this was the most people ever staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays.

He'd heard people already make plans for the next Hogsmeade outing:

'When you're my soulmate,' Draco couldn't but respect so much self-arruredness, 'I would like to take you on a Date.'

Draco sighed once more. He would love to already make plans. He'd love to go on a date.

And then the clock struck twelve.

At first, Draco didn't see anything different and he thought that nothing would happen. He felt a stab of dissapointment. He looked at everyone around him until his eyes finally landed on Potter, who was staring right at him.

He glowed.

 _What?_ Draco thought, musing that his mind was completely lost now.

Harry Potter _glowed_ , like an angel.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off him. Not when he stood up from his seat, not when he walked towards Draco, not when he plopped down in front of him and especially not when he smiled widely at Draco.

'So, uh, soulmates, then,' he stated, still smiling.

'I, uh, what?'

Harry snickered.

'I'm sorry to break it to you but judging by how much you are glowing right now, you kind of are my soulmate.'

'Wait, I'm not the one glowing, you are!'

Harry rolled his eyes slowly and then continued to look at Draco:

'That's the point, Malfoy. I glow because I'm your soulmate, you glow because you're mine.'

Draco had so much time to think about what he wanted to say in case this very unlikely situation happened but all he'd come up with was:

'I'm sorry, I'm probably the last person you want to be soulmate-y with,' he said playing with a loose threat on his jumper.

Harry laughed shortly.

'Actually, I've been hoping it was you the whole evening, so uh... this is kind of my Christmas miracle I guess,' he winked.

'You wanted me to be your soulmate?' Draco knew he should stop talking any moment but he couldn't help himself. They'd been rivals for years, it was just so strange for them to sit together and talk about soulmates.

Harry nodded.

'Very much so, unfortunately. How bad is it for you, then?'

It was Draco's turn to laugh and it came out almost hysterically.

'I've _always_ wanted you to be my soulmate,' he said and smiled at Harry brilliantly.

Harry smiled back and took Draco's hand in this.

'Okay so uh, I'd ask you on a date... but I think that Hogsmeade will be pretty crowded so do you want to... I don't know, go on a walk with me, tomorrow? To the lake, maybe? It's really beautiful when it's frozen.'

Draco nodded so enthusiastically that he thought he heard something crack in his neck but he couldn't care less. Because he had Harry bloody Potter as his soulmate _and_ a date. This was the best day of his life.

 


	14. You've Got Something On Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry keeps having stuff on his face and Draco likes to tell him.

'You've got something on your face, Potter,' Harry heard Draco snarl.

He looked up from the Sandwich he had for lunch and grinned at his colleague.

'Where?' he asked, feigning innocence.

Draco flushed (he did that a lot and Harry quite liked it) and indicated his own upper lip.

'Like, er, in this area.'

Harry wiped at his face, never quite reaching the mayonnaise stain on his lip.

'Did I get it?'

'No.'

Harry struck out his tongue and licked his lips, fixing Draco with a triumphant look.

' _Now_ I got it!'

Draco gulped visibly and quickly looked away, saying: 'well done,' mockingly.

Since the two of them had started working for George at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Harry tried courting (for lack of a better word) Draco. So far, he had been incredibly unsuccessful.

*

'Harry, your pining is breaking my heart,' George blurted one morning. Contradictory to what he'd said, he looked incredibly cheerful in his Christmas jumper and the tinsel-wig he insisted on wearing throughout the holiday season.

'I'm not _pining_ ,' Harry tried but stopped short.

'Okay, yeah, I am.'

'Not to worry, my friend,' George exchlaimed cheerily and held out a red and white sugar cane for Harry to take.

'This, I made especially for you,' he winked.

'What does it to?' Harry eyed it from all angles, knowing better by now than just trusting something George Weasley gave him.

'For one,' George explained solemnly, 'it looks hot when someone - preferably a girl, though, no offence mate – eats it. But you'll figure out the rest for yourself.'

*

A couple of days later, Harry found himself leaning on the counter, sucking on the candy cane when Draco came in and stopped short.

'Morning, Draco,' Harry said around the sweet in his mouth and smiled.

When Draco didn't reply but continued staring at Harry's lips, he asked:

'Are you alright?'

The blonde snapped out of his stupor and hung up his coat.

'Quite alright... although, Potter?'

'Yeah?'

'You've got something on your face.'

'Huh?' Harry asked, confused. All he'd been eating was the candy cane.

'You might want to take a look in the mirror for this one,' Draco commented, smirking.

Harry rushed to the employee bathroom and stared into the mirror, not believing his eyes.

There it was. Writings on his actual lips and they seemed to change every few seconds.

First, it said 'Kiss me, Draco' in perfect white and then changed into a deep red 'I fancy you, Malfoy' and back. Harry buried his face in his hands and groaned in frustration. Lovely help this was. Cheers, he thought sarcastically and sighed.

'So, your mouth says you fancy me... what's up with that?'

Harry looked up so quickly he thought he'd heard a crack in his neck and saw Draco casually leaning on the door frame, grinning.

'George's fault,' Harry mumbled, 'I have no idea how to get this off,' he continued, trying to rub the writings off his mouth with his thumb.

Draco snickered. He watched Harry rub at his lips for a couple of seconds longer and then took a step towards him.

'Potter?'

Harry immediately turned around, facing the blonde:

'Yeah?'

'You've got something on your face,' Draco stated seriously.

'Yeah?'

Draco just nodded before taking hold of Harry's work shirt collar and hauled him into a kiss.

When they parted, both slightly breathless and blushing, Draco softly touched Harry's lips with his fingertips.

'There, all gone,' he murmured grinning.

Harry smiled back and mock whispered: 'My hero.'

Their moment, however, was interrupted by the bell above the door ringing, announcing a costumer.

'To be continued,' Draco said, placing another chaste kiss to Harry's lips and rushing to the shop floor.

'To be continued,' Harry whispered into the now empty room, touched his fingers to his lips and smiled.

 


	15. The Muggle Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the Christmas Party of his Muggle friend.

'Harry, how lovely of you to join us,' Amy exclaimed when she opened the door to her small flat in a festive Santa hat and an ugly Christmas jumper.

'Thank you for inviting me,' Harry replied, beaming at her. They'd met at a muggle book store a few years ago and they've been good friends ever since. He didn't even feel the impulse to use magic around her. She made him feel beautifully ordinary.

He stepped into her flat and said hello to the other guests. He'd already met most of Amy's friends and only introduced himself to two or three people from her work place (the local library).

'Right,' she said cheerfully, handing Harry a mug of her famous hot chocolate, 'only one person missing then. Oh Harry, you'll love him! He's incredibly handsome, clever and so, so funny!'

Harry laughed. 'Are you trying to set me up?'

'Well, no, not necessarily but I guess it wouldn't be such a hardship seeing the two of you happy, especially if you were happy with each other,' she grinned widely and him and he couldn't but smile back.

She just was a very lovely person, Harry thought. He was glad to be friends with her. In the beginning, he wished that he could just fall in love with _her,_ that would make things so much easier. But after the disaster with Ginny (he thought she still wasn't over him 'suddenly turning gay'), he was quite sure it wouldn't work out.

Harry had just sat down besided Michael, Amy's brother, when the doorbell rang again.

'He's here,' she cried excitedly and rushed to the door.

Harry couldn't help but be excited about the bloke who had Amy in such a twist.

Now, when she re-entered on the arm of one Draco Malfoy however, he absolutely did not see that coming.

'Draco, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Draco,' she chirped happily.

'He works with me at the library.'

Draco blushed and held up his hand in greeting. Harry stared at him. He'd known for a while that his former school rival hadn't been seen in the wizarding world for quite some time but a muggle Christmas party was the last place he'd expect him to be.

When Draco's eyes landed on him, Harry thought he saw a flash of panic take over his already nervous features.

He stood up and held out his hand over the table.

'Hi Draco, I'm Harry,' he decided to say, fixing him with a smile. He didn't want Draco to feel intimidated by his presence. And he trusted Amy enough to believe in her judgement. If she liked him, he couldn't be that bad, could he?

Well, at least he now knew her statement of Draco being handsome to be true. The other boy looked older than when they'd last met. He wore his hair loose instead of firmly slicked back (which Harry liked) and looked very casual in his blue jumper and black skinny jeans.

Draco regarded him critically for a moment and finally shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you,' Harry said.

'See, I told you he was perfect,' Amy stage-whispered and Draco continued to blush which in turn made Harry laugh. He'd only ever known the snarky, arrogant version of the blonde and quite enjoyed seeing him squirm.

'That you did,' Harry commented and gestured to the empty chair next to him.

'Why don't you sit down, Draco? The hot chocolate is to die for!'

Slowly, Draco made his way around the table and sat down, still eyeing Harry warily. When everyone else was engaged in conversation once more, Draco hissed:

'What the hell are you playing at, Potter?'

Harry smirked and sipped his beverage slowly.

'Aww, just like old times...'

'I'm serious, I'm trying to build myself a life here and -'

'Relax. I'm not here to observe you or tell you what you can or can't do. I'm here as Amy's friend, just like you. So why don't we get you something to drink and a refill for myself and try having a good time?'

Draco stared at Harry as if searching for something.

'Alright,' he finally sighed, 'lead the way.'

In the kitchen, Harry poured the two of them some hot chocolate and asked Draco how he'd been. After the initial wariness, Draco told him about his life in muggle London and Harry had to hand it to Amy: Draco was incredibly clever and funny.

At one point, Draco told a story that was so hilarious that Harry snorted very unattractively and started to laugh so loud that Amy came into the kitchen:

'Oh good, you're laughing together. I wasn't sure, it sounded like a dying reindeer for a moment.'

At that, Draco burst into laughter and the three of them just kept giggling.

When it was time to leave, Harry turned to Draco while fixing his scarf.

'Where do you live, then?'

Draco pointed in the direction behind him and mumbled:

'Just down the street.'

Harry nodded.

'Can I walk you home?'

'I'm not a girl, Potter.'

'I wouldn't offer, if you were,' Harry said seriously, wanting Draco to understand.

Draco continued putting on his coat and froze when he realised what Harry had said.

The truth was, Amy had been right. The Draco, Harry had met that evening was an absolute delight to be around and he'd like to see that side of Draco more often.

Draco looked at Harry inquiringly and then said:

'I guess you could...'

Together, they made their way to Draco's building, mainly in silence.

When they stopped, Harry turned to Draco, trying to find the courage to say what he wanted to say:

'Listen, I went to that party not at all expecting you. But there you were just like you've always been and I had a really great time. And to be honest, all I could think about all evening was how much I'd like to kiss you, so I figured I'd just ask because Draco,' Harry's gaze dropped to the blonde's slightly parted lips.

'Merlin, you drive me crazy,' he finished, still staring at Draco's mouth. The mouth that slowly curled up in a faint smile.

 _It's out there_ , Harry thought, _now it's completely up to him._

In that moment, Draco stepped forward and put his arms around Harry's neck.

'I so didn't see this coming,' he murmured before closing the distance between them and kissing Harry.

He'd have to send Amy a thank you card, Harry thought when they parted again and when he looked straight at Draco's smiling face, he mentally added: and a bottle of really good wine.

  
  


 


	16. To Dance at the Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends a lot of time with Theo. Draco doesn't like it.

'You're spending a lot of time with Theo, lately,' Draco commented as he leaned on the doorway to Harry's office.

Harry looked up from his paperwork and considered the unspeakable. 

 

The Auror department had thought it a good idea, a couple of years back, to pair up the aurors with unspeakables so that cases could be solved faster.

Naturally, Harry was paired up with his school rival... which he couldn't find the inner strength to object to. Especially not since then.

Since then, he'd developed a hippogriff sized crush on the blonde and loved every case in which he could proclaim: 'I need Draco!' simply because it felt good saying that.

The only one who'd caught up with his many unnecessary trips to the unspeakable department was Theo Nott, Harry's colleague.

One day he'd simply come up and said conversationally: 'So Potter, you got the hots for Malfoy, then.'

It wasn't even a question and he didn't judge him for it ('well he is rather nice looking... for a bloke, anyway.') and Harry had gained a new friend and confidant. He didn't dare tell Ron and Hermione about it – at least not yet.

 

'Jealous, Malfoy?' Harry tried for nonchalance, smirking and looking back down at his report.

Draco huffed and studied his fingernails absently.

'Hardly...'

He placed the files of their latest case on Harry's desk and continued to walk behind Harry and glance over his shoulder.

Harry could feel his breath on the back of his neck and he had to close his eyes and concentrate so he didn't do anything embarrassing. Sighing or moaning for example.

'Good, you're writing it up already. See you tonight then?' Draco straightened and walked slowly to the exit.

'Tonight?' Harry's brain was absolutelty unable to function. He really wished that the blonde didn't have this effect on him.

Draco just rolled his eyes and said:

'The office party, Harry. You promised everyone you'd come.'

And of course he would. Draco would be there, wouldn't he? Harry was unable to think about anything else. He was debating whether he would find the courage to ask him to dance or not. It was an ongoing struggle inside of his head.

'Yeah, I'll be there,' he nodded.

When he looked up, Draco was gone. A minute later, Theo popped in.

' _He_ was here, wasn't he. I thought I heard his posh drawl.'

Harry laughed and regarded his friend with a soft smile. He knew he could always count on Theo for after-meeting-Draco-rablings.

'Yeah, he was hear. Breathed down my back the idiot.'

'Bet you liked it.'

Harry lost all of his reserve and exhaled audibly.

'Loved it.'

Theo threw his head back in laughter.

'You know. You should dance with him tonight.'

Harry looked at him perplexed.

'How do you...'

'Know? Well because you, Potter, are shit at hiding your inner workings. Course I know.'

'Do you think he'll say yes?'

Theo pretended to think. He inhaled sharply and lay his finger on his chin in thought.

'Let me see.. YES.'

With that, he turned around and exited.

Harry sighed and put his paper work away. It was going to be a long evening. He took a sideway glance to the dress robes he had hung up behind his door and couldn't help but feel giddy with anticipation.

 

Harry arrived at the party with a few minutes to spare, together with Theo. The first thing he saw, however, was Draco's scowling face. Theo seemed just as taken aback by the gesture as Harry felt but still continued making his way to him.

'Draco! Long time no see,' he exclaimed happily and shook Draco's hand.

'Quite,' Draco hissed through his teeth.

Theo nodded and indicated Harry and put his arm around him in a friendly manner, which made Draco grit his teeth even harder.

'You two are working together a lot, right?'

'Yeah,' Harry confirmed, smiling.

'We make quite the good team, don't we, Draco?'

Draco only took his eyes from Theo's arm resting on Harry's shoulder to glance at him.

'Yes,' he said.

Theo's smile grew even wider and he squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly.

'Well,' he said and considered the two. 

'Do you want a drink?'

Harry nodded but Draco only stared ahead of him.

Theo took his arm off Harry's shoulders and made his way to the bar, snickering.

'You're _with_ him?' Draco hissed as soon as Theo was out of earshot.

Harry looked at him dumbfounded.

'With him? Gods, Draco, no. I – We're... friends.'

'Friends who go to a ministry Christmas party all couply?'

'We weren't... What is wrong with you?' Harry asked incredulous.

'What is wrong with... Potter. I'll have you know that I also could have someone to be couply with.'

Harry just blinked at him.

'Draco, what... Theo and I are not together, he is straight, for one. And secondly, he's engaged with Sarah from accounting.'

It was Draco's turn to blink.

'Engaged.'

Harry nodded.

'Engaged.'

'But why would he...,' suddenly his eyes darkened and he whipped around to stare in the direction Theo had just gone in, 'that little bugger.'

'Huh?'

'He told you, hasn't you? Are you two having a great time making fun of me?'

he wailed his arms around.

'What?'

'It's all probably a huge laugh to you. Stupid Malfoy who still has a crush on the boywonder, after all these years...' he trailed off, taking a sip from his eggnog and smiling bitterly.

'Wait, WHAT?'

Harry didn't care that he was loud enough to make people turn and stare at them. He didn't care that Draco looked at him completely shocked. 

'What do you mean, you have a crush on me?'

Draco blushed scarlet red.

'I meant... uh, I thought that was the reason for you two to act like that, together. Theo had known for years and...'

It was Harry's turn to glare in Nott's direction.

'That little bugger...' he whispered.

'Huh?'

'He's been helping me to cope with the crush _I_ have on _you_ ,' Harry clarified.

'God, you have no idea what you _do_ to me, do you? Like this morning. Breathing down my bloody neck talking about the report...' Harry closed his eyes and had to take a deep breath just reminding himself of the incident.

When he opened them again, he saw Draco beam at him.

'Do you mean it?'

He just nodded, breathlessly, loving the way a faint blush spread out on Draco's cheeks.

Draco slowly came closer before standing directly in front of him, looking dreamily at his lips.

'So I guess you won't hit me if I do this,' he murmured and kissed Harry softly.

Harry let his eyes flutter shut and put a hand on Draco's cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb.

When they parted, Harry looked in Draco's eyes and asked:

'So you uh, do you you want to dance?'

 


	17. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Draco to a Christmas market.

'Where are we going?' Draco whined, trotting next to Harry, who just smiled.

'You'll see.'

 

The two of them had been room mates for a couple of years now and when Draco one night admitted to having missed out on the great pleasures in life (because Muggles certainly knew how to have a good time) and had never been to a Muggle christmas market.

Harry lead them into a small alleyway, where he kept looking for something. Triumphant, he smiled and held up an old Santa hat.

'Better hold on,' he said smirking.

Draco sighed.

'And you're not even telling me where we're going,' he complained but touched the hat anyway. In a rush, they were gone.

 

They landed in a very similar alleyway but here it was much calmer. The noise of the London traffic was completely gone. The only thing Draco heard was soft music and people chatting.

'Where are we?' he still wanted to know.

'Salzburg,' Harry answered, smiling proudly.

'As in, Salzburg in Austria?'

'That's the one,' Harry chuckled at the puzzled look his room mate gave him.

'But... alright, what are we doing here?'

Harry took Draco's arm and lead him out of the alley.

'You, my friend, are going to go to your very first Muggle Christmas market. I was here once with Ron and Hermione a couple of years back and oh it's just wonderful. Let's get some Lebkuchen and Feuerzangenbowle into you,' Harry chattered happily while Draco didn't know whether he was excited or scared. He'd never been to a Muggle event before. He shied away from consorting with them too much. Not because he had the opinions his father did, mind. But because he had a feeling that he would feel even worse about himself for everything he'd done and said in the past, when he met them.

 

When they finally saw the Christmas market with all it's little huts and people laughing in front of them, drinking some steaming hot beverage, Draco couldn't but try to see everything at once. He stared in wonder at the beautiful things that were handcrafted and sold at the huts.  
Harry kept watching him and smiling. He'd always loved Christmas markets, especially this one. It was just such a beautiful, romantic city and there wasn't anyone he'd rather be with in that moment than Draco. Not that he'd told him that. He still waited for the right moment.

Suddenly, Draco shrieked and stared at a couple who held a mug in their hands _with fire._

Harry laughed.

'It's okay! It's called Feuerzangenbowle, it's supposed to burn. See, it already goes out.'

Draco watched as the flames got smaller and smaller until they vanished.

'Why?'

Harry shrugged.

'Why does anyone do anything, really? Shall I get us one?'

Draco looked very critical of the choice of drink muggles seemed to have.

'Glühwein, maybe?' Harry tried again.

'Is that hot wine?'

Harry nodded.

'Red or white?'

'Red.'

Off Harry went and Draco stood alone, watching people bustle about around him.

Even though it was very crowded, the whole scene was peaceful and calm. Draco breathed in deeply and smiled.

He listened to pieces of conversation but couldn't understand a thing. He supposed that everyone around him was talking German.

French, he could cope with. German? Not so much. Therefore, he was more than impressed when Harry came back with a young girl at his side, chattering:

'Dankeschön! Ich bin mir nicht sicher gewesen, wo ich die Lebkuchen bekomme aber dann versuche ich es dort drüben mal. Danke!'

He smiled and raised one of the cups in salute.

'You speak German,' Draco observed as Harry handed him his drink.

'Yeah,' he answered sheepishly, suddenly a bit nerveous.

Draco simply nodded.

'Okay, yeah, didn't know that.'

Harry looked at him, feeling all the Christmas spirit around him and wishing that this moment would never end.

'Yeah, there are several things you don't know,' he mumbled, blowing on his hot wine before taking a sip.

Draco regarded him with interest.

'Oh? Trying to be mysterious, are we? Pray tell then, what don't I know? That you like singing while showering? Or that you eat your sandwiches with the crust off? Or that you have a secret stack of romance novels under your bed?'

Harry thought about it.

He did sing in the shower and he did eat his sandwiches with the crust of... and he certainly had a secret stash of romance novels under his bed. And Draco still hadn't run off.

'That I'm head over heels in love with you,' he blurted and for a moment he wasn't able to hear anything around him. His eyes were fixed on Draco's face and to him it felt like seeing everything in slow motion. Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes went impossibly wide.

'Are you... are you mocking me?' he finally asked.

Harry shook his head.

'No.'

'So you are...'

'Very much so.'

'Why?'

'Why not?'

'Because... you're not... I'm not...we...'

Harry waited for him to continue but he didn't. Finally he nodded.

'Drink your wine,' he smiled a bit, trying not to look so sad. The feeling of rejection hit his stomach like a hammer. He felt like he couldn't breathe and busied himself with his own Glühwein.

When he looked back up, he caught Draco staring at him.

When their gazes locked, Draco flushed and looked away.

'Thing is though,' he said and cleared his throat.

'Me, too.'

'You... what?'

'I'm very much... enamoured with you as well, Potter.'

Harry's face split in a wide grin.

'You had me thinking that I'd be in un-reciprocated love forever there, mate.'

'Oh shut up,' Draco mumbled and continued drinking.

'This stuff is strong, it makes me say things.'

'Are you saying you'll be less enamoured with me tomorrow?'

'Definitely not.'

And because that answer came so quickly and because Draco blushed just so beautifully, Harry cupped his friend's cheek and kissed him.

'Will I be able to do this tomorrow?'

'Oh, most definitely,' Draco replied with his eyes still shut from the kiss.

Both boys continued standing there, smiling and enjoying their drinks. _Tomorrow_ , Harry thought, _we'll do this again, tomorrow._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Feuerzangenbowle - mulled wine basically but with one or two pieces of sugar with Rum (I think?) and it's being set on fire (looks quite awesome)  
> *Lebkuchen - ginger bread  
> *Glühwein - mulled wine  
> *Dankeschön! Ich bin mir nicht sicher gewesen, wo ich die Lebkuchen bekomme aber dann versuche ich es dort drüben mal. Danke - Thank you, I wasn't sure where to get the ginger bread but I'll try it over there. Thanks!


	18. Mind Reading and Carol Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are partners in potions. Neville is in the same class... what could possibly go wrong?

'Watch out!' someone in the room cried, when one of the cauldrons exploded (Harry suspected Neville to be quite honest). Immediately, he was drenched in a foul reeking, green-ish potion.

'Oh that's not even close to what it was supposed to look and smell like,' snarled Draco Malfoy right next to him and scrunched up his nose in disdain.

They'd been partners in potions ever since the war and nobody wanted to be Draco's partner. As it turned out, the more Harry got to know him, the more he liked him. Sure, he was still an arrogant prat, but he had his nice moments. He wasn't hard on the eyes, either. He didn't insist on slicking his hair back with gel and Harry found himself staring at it from time to time, wishing he could just bury his hands in it.

'Not everyone has _mastered_ the desirable subject of potions like you, oh fabulous Malfoy,' he said mockingly and vanished the position from the both of them with a flick of his wand.

When he looked at his partner, he simply grinned at him.

'I know, you were being sarcastic but I quite like it. I shall take it as a compliment.'

Harry was so taken aback by the good-humoured way he'd said that, that he laughed.

'You know what, you do just that, Malfoy.'

Still grinning, Draco kept stirring their potion to the desired colour.

 

*

 

When Harry went to bed at night, he was glad to finally be by himself. The day was incredibly stressful as Mcgonnagal had thought that hanging up mistletoe everywhere would be a very good pre-christmass-y thing to do. Well, at least the girls liked it. Harry? Not so much. But he couldn't scream at them that for one, they didn't have the right equipment and secondly, most of them didn't have blonde hair. And the ones who were blonde... it just wasn't the right kind. He'd dodged all attempts at getting him underneath one of those damned things so far but it was exhausting.

Sighing, he slid under his covers and heard a buzzing in his ear. That was to be expected after a day of such excitement.

What was not to be expected, though, was the sudden voice in his head. First, it started out as a hum. Harry did know the tune but he concentrated on not freaking out because there was a bloody voice in his head. After a while, the humming turned into singing:

_ 'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special, special...' _

Harry sat up straight and his eyes were comically wide. He knew that voice.

That was Draco's voice. But why could he hear him? Was he hallucinating?

Suddenly, the voice stopped singing and there was silence again.

_ 'Why is Potter's voice in my head?' _

NO, Harry thought. It couldn't be...

'Draco?' he asked out loud just to see what would happen. Nothing, silence.

_'Draco?'_ , he thought again.

_ 'Potter?',  _ was the next thing he heard.

Harry thought back on the day and the things that had happened and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_ 'Are you actually able to hear what I think?' _

_ 'Apparently...' _

_ 'Do you think it's because of that potion we were drenched in, earlier?' _

_ 'Might be. Potter, why are you not freaking out. Because I'm hyperventilating.' _

_ 'Calm down. I'm gonna ask Hermione.' _

_ 'Yes, do that.' _

Okay so a Malfoy who was willing to ask Hermione for help was a very dangrous one indeed. Harry rushed from his bead to the common room, where she and Ron still sat.

'I've got Malfoy in my head,' he stated.

'I know,' Ron drawled, bored.

'you're so sweet on him it's pathetic.'

Harry coloured immediately because he didn't know how this worked yet.

'No, literally. He can hear everything I am thinking and vice versa. We think it might be from the potions accident, earlier.'

That made Hermione sit up straight.

'Oh my,' she whispered, already deep in thought.

She nodded.

'I think Neville accidentally brewed a mind-reading potion instead. A very weak one, though. I brewed something similar once...' she trailed off.

Harry nodded, waiting for her to go on. Meanwhile, he could hear Draco again:

_ 'You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why; Santa Clause is coming to town...' _

Harry had to close his eyes for a moment and bite his lip. As much as he enjoyed Draco's never ending wit and banter, this? Hearing him sing Muggle Christmas songs? Most adorable thing, ever.

Hermione nodded once and finally said:

'I am pretty sure it will have worn off by morning but I will read up on it. I have a book in my room that deals with things like this and I'll tell you if I find anything.' 

And with that, she was gone and Ron kept staring after her.

'Well thank you so very much for ruining my alone time with her.'

'Sorry, Ron,' and he really meant it. But he was also keen on getting Malfoy out of his head...lest he thought something he really shouldn't.

_ 'Did you hear?' _

_ 'No, did you say something?' _

_ 'I talked to Hermione, she said she is very sure it'll be gone by morning but she'll read up on it.' _

_ 'Alright, thank you.' _

_ 'You're not freaking out anymore, then?' _

_ 'No. If Granger is on it and isn't worried, we'll be fine.' _

_ 'Spoken like a true Gryffindor.' _

_ 'Shut up.' _

Harry smiled almost involuntarily.

'Bro, you're creeping me out, smiling like that. Are you talking to him right now?' Ron wanted to know and made some space on the couch. Harry just nodded.

'Yeah, he said he's fine with everything Hermione does.' 

Ron looked shocked.

'Right...That's a first.' 

Harry laughed and nodded.

He'll just have to keep awake for the whole night then. Or wait until Draco had gone to sleep because Draco kept starring in Harry's dreams and that was just a horrible thought. 

_ 'I just want you for my own more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is youuuuuu' _

Harry snickered.

_ 'Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.' _ Draco suddenly thought.

_ 'You could hear that, couldn't you?' _

_ 'Yes'. _

_ 'And the others, too...' _

_ 'Yeah, where did you listen to Muggle songs?' _

_ 'Dunno, always liked them I guess.' _

_ 'I like it. You're like my very own Christmas cheer in my head.' _

_ 'Shut it, Potter' _

And then he was silent again. But only for about 30 minutes, that was when Harry had slid back under his covers and thought he'd head a bit. He'd pulled the curtains shut because he really wanted to be alone in case that Draco talked to him again. It felt very personal.

_ 'Hey Potter?' _

_ 'Yeah?' _

_ 'Saw you running away from a girl today.' _

_ 'You have to be specific, I ran away from a couple of girls today. Bloody mistletoe.' _

_ 'You should just let them kiss you. She was pretty, after all.' _

_ 'She can kiss you, then. I'm not interested.' _

_ 'Why not? Do you have someone?' _

Harry had to smile. He felt like he had a sleepover with his very best girlfriend and they wanted to stay up all night, talking about boys and putting make up on each other. In reality, he knew that they would never have this conversation face to face. That just wasn't them. Plus, most things were more comfortable if you didn't have to say them out loud, Harry found. 

_ 'Well, no. Or yes, There is someone I like and it wasn't her.' _

_ 'And the girl you like doesn't chase after you?' _

_ 'I wish. ' _

_ 'She probably does.' _

_ 'Well for one, somehow I keep being chased by girls. I mean, there is nothing wrong with that but I'm kind of... not... into that... very much.' _

_ 'Potter are you trying to tell me that the boywonder is gay?' _

_ 'I guess?' _

_ 'Who would've thought.' _

_ 'More girls for you, then.' _

_ 'As you said, boys are not the chasing someone for a mistletoe kiss kind.' _

_ 'Are you trying to tell me that the ferret face is gay?'  _ Harry mock-asked.

_ 'I guess,'  _ Malfoy thought with a slight tremble in obvious imitation of his own.

_ 'Who would've thought.' _

_ 'Well me coming out wouldn't even be worth announcing in the daily prophet – thank heaven. Whereas you coming out would be on the front page.' _

_ 'I'll just have to make sure I'm coming out with you, then.' _

Harry sat up straight. He didn't just say that, he didn't just say that, he didn't just...

_ 'Yes, yes you did just say that,'  _ even Malfoy's thoughts sounded amused.

_ 'I'll stop talking to you know.' _

_ 'Aww, Potter, don't be shy. Let me know your inner most secrets. Who is the boy of your dreams then?' _

_ 'If the world hates me, you'll find out as soon as I sleep, won't you.' _

_ 'Yeah but you could just tell me, you know. I'll let you even guess mine.' _

_ 'Right. What do I get if I guess right?' _

_ 'I won't ask you for yours. You have three tries.' _

Harry smirked. There was a total lack of hot boys at their school apart from a few exceptions. Plus, he was pretty confident Draco kept within his own house.

_ 'Zabini?' _

_ 'Nope.' _

_ 'Nott?' _

_ 'Oh my god, what? Ew!' _

_ 'Right... uhm...' _

_ 'You've only one left.' _

_ 'I know... uh, that boy, uh, Mikkles? He's kinda hot.' _

_ 'Yeah... he kinda is. But no.' _

Harry felt his face flush. He'd have to tell him now. That was the deal. And he knew he was the worst liar in the world.

_ 'So,'  _ he heard Malfoy's cheerful voice.

_ 'Who does Harry Potter got the hots for, then?' _

Harry screwed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on his breathing.

_ 'Well... let's just say... All I want for Christmas, is you.' _

 

And then, everything was silent.

Harry started to panic. He hadn't wanted to drive Draco away with the revelation. He hadn't wanted to upset him into silence. 

He forced himself to sleep but it only came very uneasy and  _ of course _ , he dreamt of Draco that night. 

Even when he awoke in the morning by someone pounding on the door to his room, he felt nothing but dread.

'Open up, Potter, People keep staring.'

As soon as he recognised the voice, he jumped from his bed and to the door. When he opened it, he saw Draco's smug face.

'Are you letting me in or do you want to do this in the hallway?' he asked, glancing behind him were a couple of onlookers were trying to listen to their conversation. 

'How did you even get in?' Harry wanted to know as he took a step aside to let Draco enter.

'I waited in front of the portrait but Weasley came out and told me to just get in,' he shrugged and walked into the room.

'Ugh, very... gold...' he turned around and looked at Harry seriously.

'So, thing is, you said something – well thought something last night and when I wanted to reply, the connection went dead. I guess Hermione was right, then. Very weak potion.'

Draco started shuffling his feet.

'Thing is, what I wanted to say was... uh... well,' he flushed and Harry tried to ready himself for a rejection.

'This is. Me too.'

'What?'

'I'm trying to say that if I had known that you'd want to be chased for a Mistletoe kiss by me then I would have gladly chased you.'

Harry couldn't but laugh in happiness.

'Are you serious?'

Draco reached into his trouser-pocket and presented a small mistletoe to Harry.

'Oh,  _ so _ serious.'

Harry smiled brilliantly, as Draco levitated the plant to float above Harry's head and made his way to him.

'Guess I have to kiss you now,' Harry remarked.

'Oh, you better. If you run away... I'll come and get you.'

And with that, Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Draco. Slowly burying his hand in the blonde hair. He let his eyes flutter shut and enjoyed it immensely. The real thing was so much better than dreaming about it. 

 


	19. Over The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has nowhere to go over the Holidays.

Harry walked into the buzzing common room. Everyone was excited about going home for the holidays. Granted, Harry wasn't as excited as the rest of the 8th year student body but that was probably because he would be spending the holidays with only Kreacher for company. But, Mcgonnagal had announced that only the students in desperate need of a place to stay could do so. Mainly, because the holidays were used to continue rebuilding the castle.

Harry looked around, grinning. He loved seeing everyone happy after all they'd been through except for...

'Hey Draco,' he walked over to where the blonde was sitting on the couch, book on his lap and pretending to read.

'Mh?'

'What are you doing still sitting here?' Harry asked and nudged his foot with his own.

Draco growled disdainfully at the contact and turned a page.

'I am the one eighth year who has nowhere to go and therefore will wait until you've all gone so I can stroll around the common room naked,' he said, smiling briefly at Harry.

Harry wolf-whistled.

'Are you sure? I mean, I think I saw a couple of paintings ogling your arse _in_ clothing.'

Draco just shrugged.

'Better give the people what they want then, eh?'

Harry smiled sadly. Draco of all people would not choose to spend Christmas  at Hogwarts voluntarily.

Harry sat down next to his former school rival.

'Why are you not going home?'

Draco sighed.

'Because I don't have a home, Potter.'

'What about...'

'The manor is confiscated, my father is in prison, my mother lives with a distant relative in south France. Where do you suggest I go?'

'Come with me.'

Draco's head snapped up.

'What?'

Harry shrugged and smiled crookedly.

'Yeah, why not, the house is big enough for the both of us and I won't have to deal with Kreacher alone. Plus, if you absolutely must, you can run around naked there, too.'

'You want to ogle my arse without clothing then, Potter?'

'You wish, Malfoy. I'd just enjoy the look of absolute disgust on my house elve's face. Now go on, get your things,' he softly took Draco's book from him and closed it, when he noticed the blonde staring at him.

'I can't tell if you're serious. Why would you want _me_ in your home?'

Harry just sighed. He was sick and tired of thinking about old rivalry or things like positions in the war.

'Because it's Christmas and I believe somewhere inside of you there is a Draco who is less of a prat than the overall one and I'd really like some company,' he finally admitted.

Draco searched his face for a moment and then nodded.

'Alright. Wait here.'

And then he was gone. Hopefully to get his things, Harry thought because if he bailed on him and Harry missed the train... well then, he would be _really_ pissed.

 

*

 

Predictably, Kreacher was not amused by the change of plans.

He muttered something about Harry not telling him stuff under his breath while putting another dish setting on the table.

Draco grinned.

'Well hello to you, too, Kreacher,' he said cheerily.

'Just the right amount of grumpy non-christmas cheer I needed to keep my own merriment in check.'

Kreacher just continued to mumble and Harry laughed. This was already better than spending Christmas alone.

 

*

 

'And this would be your room,' Harry said when he opened the door to Regulus' old room. He'd cleaned it when he'd first moved in properly, had repaired the bed, hung new curtains and bought new sheets. He hoped that Draco would be okay with it.

'Really? You're letting me sleep in a room? I mean I can crash on the couch just fine,' he mumbled.

'Nonsense. I'm not having you sleep on the couch for two weeks...'

'You're really letting me stay the whole two weeks?'

Harry regarded the other curiously.

'Yeah, because I'm the sort to invite someone and then just throw them out at one point.'

'Right,' Draco muttered, 'Saviour and boywonder and all that.'

Harry laughed: 'Exactly, now come on. Kreacher makes _the_ best mashed potatoes.'

 

*

 

After one and a half weeks, Harry thought he was going insane. By then, Draco walked around the house like he owned it and Harry _liked_ it. He knew he was attracted to Draco before because... well, come on, he had eyes. He was also fairly certain that he wasn't a bad person in the grand scheme of things, just born into the wrong family. But after one and a half weeks of living with him, seeing his hair messed up from sleep, seeing him walk around in comfortable jogging bottoms in his kitchen, making tea? Harry could get used to that. Harry wanted to get used to that. He couldn't believe it was going to be over in a couple of days.

 

'Hey, what has your knickers in a twist?'

Harry was dragged out of his thoughts.

'You know, I love it when you use muggle expressions?'

Draco smiled and winked.

'I know you do,' his features sobered up very quickly, 'seriously though, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm having a good time.'

'Me too... yet, I look it and you... well, don't. Is it me?'

'No,' Harry sighed and looked everywhere but his temporary flat mate.

'So it is me,' Draco observed, raising one eyebrow.

'Not really, Draco, it's just... I am usually here all by myself and I thought I'm okay with that. With being alone. Because after school, Ron and Hermione will have a flat of their own and they really don't need me there all the time and I thought that was alright, that I was alright. Having you here kind of changed my opinion on that...'

Draco smiled at him sadly.

'I'm sorry, I-'

'No, it's not your fault at all. I like having you here, actually.'

'Well, I love being here...'

They sat in silence for a while after that, both thinking about their future.

Draco finally sighed:

'You know... er, since we're going back to school in a few days and graduate in a couple of months, er... I just. Thank you, Potter. I thought I was in for the worst two weeks of my life and as it turns out, they kind of were – are – the best two weeks because I feel normal. I feel normal around you, like I don't have anything to prove to you, I feel normal. Not ex-death-eater or son of ex-death-eater or bloke who had you-know-who residing in his home... I'm just Draco here. And I like it. I like you,' he ended and looked at Harry from under his eyelashes, hoping he would understand but apparently that was to much of a task for the chosen one:

'I'm glad you feel that wa- ...wait, what do you mean you like me?'

Draco huffed.

'I mean I like you. I always have and I thought since we're having a sappy moment right now and you don't have to see me again in a couple of weeks if you don't want to, it was a good moment to finally say it.'

'Well, I like you, too,' Harry said, smiling broadly. In turn, Draco snickered.

'No, Potter, you don't understand. I like you like Weasley likes Granger. I like you like Longbottom likes Lovegood and like Thomas likes Finnigan. I _like_ you.'

'You're looking for the words _I love you_ , Draco. Jesus, one would think someone as articulate as you would get the wording right,' Harry rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself.

'I didn't know the moment was _that_ sappy,' Draco murmured.

'Well, I don't care. We're there now. That's the level of sap I need in my life. And I've kind of fallen in love with you Draco Malfoy, if you approve of the wording or not.'

Draco beamed at him and giggled.

'What would you do if I didn't approve of the wording?'

'Well then I'd have to silence your complaining.'

Draco smirked and raised an elegant eyebrow.

'And how exactly would you be doing that?'

With one quick flick of his wand and a voiceless _Accio_ , Draco was magically transferred into Harry's lap. Harry cupped the blonde's cheek and whispered:

'Like this,' before softly kissing him. Inviting Draco to come with him for the holidays? Yeah, best decision he'd ever made.

 


	20. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are going to the Burrow for Christmas.

'Are you sure it's alright that I'm coming along?' Draco asked shyly while slowly walking up to the burrow.

'Sure it is. They got over you a long time ago... basically when we moved in together.'

That they did. More for the reason that Draco couldn't stand living in the Manor anymore. One day at work, Harry had announced that Draco should move in with him since Grimauld place was a bit big for only one person anyway. He was sick of seeing his partner with dark circles under his eyes because he hadn't been able to sleep – again.

He hadn't thought of anything else than Draco's mental health when he'd asked but soon, the rumour mill got running.

It was said that he proposed to Draco. Which was pure and utter shit of course. Draco never would've said yes, Harry thought.

After all, it took some persistent pestering to make him move in with him in the first place! Without any romance going on (not that Harry would mind).

When Draco was dreading going home for Christmas, Harry had asked the Weasleys if they'd be okay with him bringing Draco.

'Well you two are kind of a package deal now anyway,' Ron had drawled. He was so fed up with Harry constantly talking about the former Slytherin that he didn't even pretend to listen anymore.

Molly had been happier about his announcement. She instantly rushed to her kitchen calendar to plan in more food (even though the planned amount would have fed five Dracos in the addition to the rest of the family but noone dared to say it).

'As long as you're sure,' Draco said while making his way through the snow, clutching a bottle of expensive red while.

Harry smiled at his friend. Who would have thought they'd end up here? After years of bickering... well maybe it wasn't that surprising after all.

'I'm sure. Molly has already upped her food game,' he grinned.

Draco flushed and mumbled something about him getting fat and nobody ever loving him.

Harry just laughed.

'You're stupid and you know it,' he said matter of factly before knocking.

After the door opened, he was immediately pulled into a tight hug.

'It's nice to see you, too,' Harry mumbled although it came out as complete jibberish as his face was currently squished by Molly's excited embrace.

'I'm just so happy you're here, Harry dear!' she exclaimed excitedly before giving Draco the same treatment.

'I'm just so glad he brought you, young man. You've gotten even skinnier since the last time I saw you! I just hope the food will be enough!'

'Fairly sure it will be,' Draco said fondly.

He wondered when exactly he had gotten fond of the _Weasleys_.

Probably around the time his life went downhill after the war and the only ones who were set on being there for him were the exact people who he'd hated before.

'Oh, you shouldn't have!' Molly said excitedly after spotting the wine Draco was still clutching.

'Although it is my favourite,' she winked.

Draco smiled at Harry, all of his doubts fading away.

 _Told you_ , Harry mouthed before walking into the house.

As usual, Molly had outdone herself in decorating. There was a table set for everyone and fairly lights twinkled from every direction. As soon as they were actually in the house, both boys were busy hugging the large amount of people already there.

Draco was embraced by everyone save Ron, who just stared at him.

'Glad you could make it, ferret boy,' he said good naturedly and clapped Draco on the shoulder.

'M glad you're making my mate happy. Even though I don't see what it is...'

Draco almost chocked on his own spit on that last part.

'What?'

Ron merely winked before sitting back down.

*

When they had eaten as much as they could, Draco looked around the table critically. Every single one of the people sitting here with him had made at least one remark in regard to him living with Harry and even after an ungodly amount of eggnog and wine, Draco was quite certain that they all thought that him and Harry were... _a thing._

He stared at his roommate and regarded him carefully. It wasn't that he didn't want it to be true (he wanted that very, very much) but he couldn't figure out what gave them that idea. They didn't even sit together. They never touched (because Draco would _notice_ that) and he had never had the feeling that Harry was feeling more than friendship for him.

Maybe because he was confused, because confused Malfoys are a curious thing, or because he was a little drunk (which was much more likely), he suddenly said across the table:

'So Potter, why does everyone in here think that we're sleeping together?'

The whole table fell silent, except for Ron who started snickering.

'I... what?' Harry just asked, having had a fair amount of alcohol himself.

Draco pointed at Hermione and Luna:

'Those two asked me if we want matching PJ's for Christmas and,' he looked pointedly in George's direction 'George here wanted to know whether or not you snore and everyone else just kinda told me that they'd hex me seven ways from Sunday if I'd ever hurt you...' he trailed off and raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

'Err,' Harry said, looking around the table until Molly spoke up:

'Well, Ron said that you two were... moving in together because of your er... relationship.'

All eyes suddenly rested on Ron who burst out laughing.

'I'm sorry but someone had to do something for you two to get your shit together. I just wanted to prove that you could actually pass as a proper couple and noone would be weird about it.'

'Ron,' Harry hissed, flushing.

Ron just grinned.

'Now you two just tell me that you don't love each other and I'll let it go...,' he regarded them with an amused smile.

When neither of them said anything, he whistled triumphantly and said:

'Just what I thought. Now boys, eat your pudding before Luna has finished it.'

'Hey!' the former Ravenclaw exclaimed while putting another spoonful in her mouth.

And just like that, the tension was broken. Everyone continued laughing. Only Harry and Draco stared at each other in complete wonder. Neither of them knowing where to go from there until Ginny leaned over to Harry and stage-whispered:

'Kiss him already!'

And Harry did. Followed by cheering Weasleys. Harry and Draco went home that night in matching Weasley jumpers, drunk with excitement (and alright, a little eggnog), clutching at each other for dear life. Draco was _so_ glad he'd come along.

 


	21. The Firewhiskey made him do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 8th years are having a Christmas Party.

And suddenly, there was firewhisky.

Draco didn't know where that had come from but he strongly suspected Finnigan. He gladly accepted the tumbler he was offered anyway and by the time he'd drowned his 6th or 7th, he was well beyond drunk. Which was exactly why he sat down at a table with his classmates (willingly!) and said yes to a game of truth or dare.

 

*

 

When he woke up, he had a splitting headache. He tried sitting up but someone had opened one of the curtains and he felt like he was going to be sick.

'Hangover potion?' someone to his left asked and handed him a small flask.

''nks,' he croaked out and drowned it. That's when it hit him. Everything around him was an alarming shade of red. He sat back up again as soon as he noticed that the potion was effective.

'Where, what, how?'

The person to his left snorted.

'You don't remember much, do you?'

Draco didn't dare to look. He knew exactly that it would be Harry Potter he'd see. He could pick his voice out of a line up or a... voice up. If something like that existed. He also knew that he was probably in his bed right now.

'No,' he admitted, squeezing his eyes shut.

'Okay, you go brush your teeth, then I ask one question and then I'll tell you everything, deal?'

Draco nodded, feeling somewhat numb as he climbed out of the surprisingly comfortable sheets.

He glanced in Harry's direction, who seemed to enjoy himself a little _too_ much.

'S not funny,' he murmured before going in the direction of the bathroom, transfiguring a toothbrush and brushing his teeth. Did he stink that much? Judging by the taste, probably.

When he came back, he already felt hell of a lot better but didn't dare sit on the bed again.

Harry patted it next to him though and said:

'Sit.'

Watching the bed and Harry suspiciously, he did.

'Right then,' Harry said cheerily.

'You said you loved me last night, what's up with that?'

Draco's eyes went impossibly wide and he choked on his own spit. Harry had to pat his back until his breathing returned to normal.

'Er, what?'

'You guys were playing truth or dare... and suddenly I have you in my lap, screaming that you love me around the room. I thought it was a dare at first but then everyone went silent because apparently... you had chosen truth...,' he trailed off.

Draco hid his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

'Oh good,' he mumbled which came out muffled.

'There, there,' Harry continued patting his back.

'How did I end up here?' Draco wanted to know, a horrible thought dawning on him.

Harry held up two hands defensively:

'Nothing happened, I promise. You got a bit clingy and said you just wanted to snuggle and when I tried putting you in your own bed you started crying.'

'I, what? Potter, Malfoys don't cry!'

'Sorry, you _sobbed_. Better?'

Draco's face flushed at that. Had he really been that drunk?

'Anyway, you haven't answered my question, yet.'

'What question?'

'Do you love me?'

'Merlin's pants, Potter, you don't ask someone straight up whether they love you.'

'I think after last night I have earned asking rights to that question,' Harry watched him closely.

Draco breathed in deeply and murmured:

'Yes.'

'Sorry, I didn't get that?'

'I said yes, Potter. Unfortunately for me, a while ago, my body thought it would be a fun exercise to pine after the chosen one.'

'How long ago?'

'Merlin's -, Potter. A while. Can we keep the humiliation at that?'

'Sorry, I just want to know since when -'

'Since we're eleven.'

Harry was stunned into silence and Draco felt the need to explain:

'Since I saw you in those horrid clothes and those shaggy hair in that stupid robe shop. You were everything I was not and extremely cute, which you kind of still are, and I just... I don't know, it just happened.'

Draco regarded his fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

The only good thing about this was, or so Draco thought, that they would leave in a few days for Christmas and graduate soon and then this will all be over.

'Nothing to say to that, have we, Potter?'

Draco asked when after a few seconds there was still no response.

'Don't you worry about a thing, Potter. You hadn't noticed before and you won't notice from now on. Last night was a very bad night and I promise that I'll stay away from the alcohol.'

'I want to.'

'What are you babbling about now?'

'I want to notice. I don't want you to pretend like nothing happened.'

Draco huffed, still not looking at Harry.

'Oh yeah? Want to boast with having gained one more fan, do you?'

'I'd rather boast with having gotten an incredible boyfriend, to be honest.'

At that, Draco's head snapped to the side and their eyes met.

'What...'

'If you want to, that is?'

'But I thought...the girl Weasel?'

Harry shrugged.

'Malfoy, I'm kind of gay. I mean I really wanted it to work with Ginny because I didn't want anyone to know but...No. It's been you all along. If I think about it, I've always been kind of obsessed with you, I just needed some time to figure out what that meant...' Harry smiled softly.

'So, do you want to? Be boyfriends I mean?'

Draco just nodded, feeling like anything he now said would come out hoarse.

Harry's face broke out in a grin.

'Does that mean I get to kiss you now? Because god, you have no idea how hard it was not to take advantage of you. And you offered... more than once, so...'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Thank you for being so chivalrous.'

Then he closed the distance between them, softly placing his lips on top of Harry's. He was very glad now that he'd brushed his teeth. And that there was no hangover clouding the experience. Because he'd waited for this so, so long.

Harry linked their fingers together:

'Boyfriends,' he whispered giddily before kissing Draco again, marvelling in the thought that he would do that more often from now on.

 


	22. Of Cabbage Heads and Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't like it when Draco calls him 'Potter'.

'I hate it when you call me Potter...,' Harry mumbled one day.

He and Draco were in the library, working on an essay for potions together, when Draco had asked: 'How's yours coming along, Potter?'

Harry's exclaim was met with a stony silence and finally:

'Well that's your name, isn't? What am I supposed to call you?'

Suddenly embarrassed, Harry quickly waved him off.

'Never mind.'

Draco nodded and they continued working in silence for another half hour or so, before Draco's stomach started to growl.

'I think we should take a break,' Harry announced and put his quill away.

'Good thinking, _sweety_ ,' Draco said and shouldered his bag before bringing back the books he had been working with.

Harry sat frozen to the spot. He _had_ to have misheard that.

'Right,' he mumbled to himself before getting up and following his friend.

*

They went to the kitchens, where they were enthusiastically greeted by Dobby.

'What can I do for you, sirs?' he asked and bowed to them.

'None of that bowing down business,' Draco mumbled absently and then said:

' _Pumpkin_ here and I would like something to eat. But don't stress about it, maybe we could have some simple sandwiches?' he looked at Harry and winked, not noticing the other boy's discomfort.

Had he really just called him pumpkin? He had to be hearing things, maybe he should ask Madame Pomfrey...

'Here you go, _doll_ ,' Draco said, handing his friend one of Dobbys delicious sandwiches.

Harry honestly thought that he was going insane.

  
  


*

  
  


About a week before the Christmas holidays, Harry finally cracked:

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he asked outraged when Draco asked him whether or not he wanted to go to Hogsmeade and called him _sugar cane_.

Draco just blinked at him with those large innocent eyes of his.

'What do you mean?'

'You've been calling me weird names for about a month now,' he hissed and then continued, emphasising every word:

'What are you doing?'

Draco just smiled at him.

'Well, you said you wanted me to not call you Potter, this is what you get, _little muffin_.'

Harry groaned and stared into his book. As much as he tried telling himself to hate those names, he actually enjoyed them coming from Draco.

Maybe it wasn't to late to visit Madame Pomfrey after all...

  
  


*

  
  


The evening before the Christmas Holidays, Draco and Harry found themselves alone in the common room, sitting on a comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace.

'You mind if I use you for a cushion?' Draco asked but didn't even wait for a reply before placing his head on Harry's head and holding his book up so he could still read.

Harry sighed.

He loved being close to Draco... if he was honest with himself, he loved Draco. The only thing that still confused the hell out of him was...

'Would you mind not sighing so much, _honey_? It's getting difficult to concentrate.'

'You did it again.'

'Mh?'

'You called me honey.'

'Yeah, I know, I was there,' Draco smirked and turned a page.

'Why?'

'I told you, you said you didn't want me to call you Potter.'

'You could've easily started calling me Harry... that would have been the kind of obvious choice there.'

'I'm saving that name for something special.'

'What?'

'I said -'

'I heard what you said I just... you confuse me, Draco.'

The blonde smirked again.

'Mysteries are sexy, though. Right? That's what they say in Witch Weekly, anyway.'

Harry laughed and looked into the relaxed and soft face of his friend.

'You reading Witch Weekly?'

'Might have. One or two? They keep lying around from when Pansy reads me my horoscope.'

'What else does Witch Weekly say, then?'

'Oh loads of things. You're the sexiest wizard alive again this year, did you know? Although I can't fathom why because you, _darling_ , are everything but a mystery.'

'Oh?'

'I mean no, everyone can see how uncomfortable it makes you that I call you pet names. But I think they fit so I think I'll keep doing it.'

Harry spluttered.

'What do you mean, they fit? I am neither a darling, nor honey, nor a pumpkin.'

'No, you're right. You're _my_ darling and _my_ honey and _my_ pumpkin,' Draco said softly and gazed up at Harry, still in his lying position. He struggled to keep up and looked into Harry's flabbergasted face.

'And right now, you're wondering whether _I_ should be taken to Madame Pomfrey but she'll only tell me what I already know. That I have quite the mental affliction due to being quite infatuated with a very clueless and very oblivious _duck_.'

'You're... what? Infatuated? With whom?'

Draco laughed. Clueless and oblivious, indeed.

'You, _Harry_. I'm very much in love with _you_.'

Harry was speechless and he just continued to stare at Draco, the fire crackling in the background.

'You just called me Harry,' he finally whispered.

Draco shrugged:

'Told you I was waiting for a special occasion.'

Harry's face split into a wide smile before he took Draco's book out of his hands, marked the page and put it on the table in front of them.

Slowly, he leaned towards Draco and noticed with glee that the blonde blushed beautifully.

He stopped only a few inched in front of Draco's face and could feel his breath on his lips.

'I think I could tolerate you, too, sometimes, _cabbage head_ ,' he whispered and just as Draco started chuckling, Harry cut him off with a kiss.

He probably could get used to Draco calling him pet names...not that he would ever admit to that.

  
  


 


	23. The Iced Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lake has frozen over and the boys go ice skating.

The common room of the 8th year Hogwarts students was calm, silent. Until:

'Hey Guys, the lake's frozen! Who wants to go ice skating?'

And suddenly about fifty people started chattering and laughing and gathering their things because who wouldn't want to ice skate?

Draco Malfoy, that's who.

'Draco, are you coming?' Pansy asked just as excitedly as everyone else seemed to be.

'No thank you, I -'

'Oh come off it Malfoy,' Ron said who'd just walked by with a warm jacket, mittens and a scarf that hid half his face:

'come along with us, it's gonna be fun!'

Draco sighed and put the book he was reading on the table next to his armchair.

'Alright then,' he murmured and saw Ron smirking at him.

'See you soon, ferret.'

A year before, he would have been offended, but the way he said it nowadays didn't suggest any evil intentions and so he'd just let it go. He called him the Weasel after all...

Pansy and Blaise dragged him to the lake and he could already feel his fingers shiver even though he wore his new mittens.

He tried pulling his head over his ears so that at least they would stay warm and dragged his feet through the snow, listening to his friends' excited chatter.

Everyone had transfigured ice skates out of whatever they could find. Dean even managed it with two twigs.

Draco chose two rocks he found on the side of the lake and hoped to god that they would hold.

He hadn't ice skated in about seven to eight years and was incredibly sure of humiliating himself out there.

Shaking, he pulled the skates on, trying to take as much time as he could.

'Are you nervous?'

Someone suddenly came up beside him, their skates creating a pattern in the snow.

'No,' he said defensibly because he would not give Harry Potter the satisfaction of laughing at him.

'Great, then let's skate,' Harry replied.

When Draco looked up, he saw his former rival's face softly smiling at him.

He nodded. He had to get up sometime anyway.

Harry extended his hand and Draco took it.

'Thanks,' he mumbled and blushed.

Just as he wanted to let Harry's hand go, he held on tighter.

'Don't worry Draco, I've got you,' he said – just like that.

Draco flushed bright red. This was holding hands. It looked like it, it felt like it...Draco had never once hold hands in his life before. What if he was doing it wrong? What if Harry would let go halfway to the other side of the lake, what if... and then, Draco told himself to don't care about the what if's. Because holding Harry's hand felt nice. He felt safe. He hadn't felt safe for a very long time and finally, he allowed himself to relax.

Together they slowly stepped onto the ice and just a little while later, they found themselves laughing and trying to outskate the other. Never once letting go of the other's hand.

*

'That was fun,' Harry said when they were both flushed from the cold and on their way back to the castle.

'You know what, Potter? It really was,' Draco smiled openly.

'I'm glad, you don't come out that often.'

'Well, it's not that often that I'm asked.'

'I always ask you,' Harry immediately spluttered.

Draco grinned at him and pretended to think:

'Do you? Oh well,' he murmured, never once letting that smile slip of that face.

He felt utterly exhausted – but the good kind. The one where you sink down in your bed and feel content. He felt content.

'Are you coming out tomorrow, too?'

'Tomorrow?'

'Hogsmead weekend,' Harry said as explanation.

'I didn't really think about it,' Draco admitted and shrugged.

'Maybe, I don't really need anything, though...'

'What if I ask you to come?'

Draco laughed shortly.

'Why would you do that?'

'Draco.'

Harry had stopped and stared at the blonde seriously.

'What if I _ask_ you?'

Since Hogsmead was the only time the students were allowed off the Hogwarts grounds, the tradition to have dates on those weekends had established itself. Everyone knew that when someone asked someone else to come to Hogsmead with them, they'd eventually end up dating. Harry knew this. Draco knew this, too.

Draco swallowed once, audibly and blushed.

Slowly, he nodded.

'Yeah... yeah, I'd... I'd actually like that.'

When he looked up, he saw Harry smile brilliantly at him and without warning, he surged forward and softly kissed Draco once, before linking their fingers together.

They spend the rest of the way back to the castle giggling and continued holding hands.

 


	24. With his eyes closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wears Harry's clothes and he likes it.

When they arrived at Harry's flat, they were giggling and wet.  
'Good to know you're still up for snowball fights, Potter,' Draco said happily while getting rid of his completely soaked shoes.  
'Always, you know that,' Harry smirked.  
They had gotten pretty close after the war while attending their 8th year in Hogwarts together. Even though they worked for different departments at the ministry now, they often found themselves hanging out together and going back to Harry's flat afterwards (because Draco detested still living at the Manor but didn't want to leave his mother alone). Tonight was no exception. They met up after work to go to the local pub when it started snowing. They ditched the warm, cozy comfort of being inside in favour of running around, trying to cover the other in snow from head to toe - and they had succeeded.  
'You want me to dry your clothes, Draco?' Harry asked, wand already in his hand from doing the same to his own jeans, jumper and underthings.  
Draco made a face and looked down at his dress shirt and trousers.  
'I'd rather not. This is a very expensive kind of silk, you see and spelling charms normally ruin the fabric... I'll just keep it on like this.'  
Harry rolled his eyes fondly. He'd never understood why the blonde kept insisting on wearing expensive clothing. He himself was more of a practical guy. If something fit and was comfortable, it was good enough for him.  
'Nonesense, you'll get sick if you stay like that, I'll fetch you some of my clothes,' he announced and was gone before Draco could protest.  
He came back with a stack of clothing and smiled.  
'Here. They'll be too big on you probably because you just keep being a skinny bloke but yeah, they're warm and dry,' he said and gave Draco the clothes who was trying not to blush (and failing miserably).  
'Thank you,' he stammered and indicated the bathroom, 'I'll just get changed then?'  
'I'll be in the kitchen,' Harry replied.  
Draco took a deep breath before changing into the offered clothes. The gesture had felt weirdly intimate and while Draco did not have an issue with intimacy when it came to Harry, he was quite sure that they weren't on the same page on that particular subject. Which was exactly why he felt so incredibly weird pulling on the big woollen jumper, Harry had given him. As if he needed more reasons to be infatuated with the idiot. The jumper felt comfortable and warm and Draco sighed.  
He should probably just go home but the mere thought about the dark, cold manor made him shudder.  
Maybe not, then.  
He opened the door and walked straight to the kitchen where Harry just finished up making tee, putting two mugs on the counter.  
When he saw Draco approach, his eyes widened slightly and he swallowed audibly.  
'B-better?' he stammered.  
Draco nodded, oblivious to his friends discomfort.  
Harry thought he'd go insane.  
Having Draco wear his clothes was one of his number one fantasies. Although it usually happened after doing something else than throwing around snow in his dreams.  
Harry was frustrated because the blonde didn't seem to care about his predicament but instead sat cooly on one of Harry's bar stools, sipping his tee, struggling with the jumper sleeves because they were simply too long.  
Harry was so engrossed in trying to remember every detail about Draco in his favourite jumper, that he didn't listen and only noticed that the blonde had spoken when he looked at him expectantly.  
'Huh?'  
'I asked whether you want me to change back and leave because you keep looking at me funny,' Draco said, trying not to let his disappointment show on his face.  
Harry spluttered:  
'Leave? No! Definitely not! Er, I mean, I uhm,' Harry knew he was rambling but he was scared of how his friend would react if he told him the truth. He closed his eyes and continued in a rush:  
'If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out and stay? Because I'd feel really bad if I would have to spend Christmas Eve alone.'  
Draco squinted and tentatively said:  
'Alright, are you going to keep your eyes closed for this, or...?'  
Harry simply nodded once before sighing.  
'Okay, here goes. I kind of have a crush on you and seeing you in my old worn out jumper does things to my feelings and it's very hard for  
me not to stare,' he said, hearing his voice break at the end.  
For a moment, there was complete silence and Harry got more nervous by the second.  
'Uhm, are you going to open your eyes?'  
'If you're going to hex me, I'd rather leave them closed,' Harry said, preparing for the worst.  
Which never came.  
Draco chuckled and leaned forward. He placed one hand firmly on Harry's neck and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
When they parted, Harry still kept his eyes firmly shut and Draco laughed again.  
'Would you please just open them already?' He asked impatiently.  
Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco smiling directly in front of him.  
'So, you're not hexing me,' he stated and Draco shook his head.  
'And you're going to stay,' he continued and Draco nodded.  
Harry grinned widely before asking:  
'Can we please do that again?'  
And Draco answered by crashing their mouths together one more time.


	25. No Words Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rhymes... and tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so so so sorry for the late update but the wifi didn't work before! This is the last chapter of this advent calender and I would like to thank each and every one of you for all the love :) All the views, comments, kudos... everything :) I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it as well. I hope you have the most wonderful christmas of all and have a great time :) Stay amazing!

Harry was doomed. He didn't know exactly what or how it happened but two days before Christmas, he suddenly started speaking in rhyme. To make matters worse, he didn't seem like he could lie anymore. And lying was incredibly important to Harry. After all, he needed small lies here and there to keep his life normal. Like telling his adoring fans that he would love to stay and chat but simply couldn't.

When a first year had asked him for an autograph, his reply was:

' _I would if I could, little girl_

_but thinking about autographs makes me want to hurl.'_

Needless to say, the girl ran off, crying.

So Harry thought it would be safest if he didn't leave his room, until Hermione had found a cure. But dealing with his 8th year room mates wasn't that much easier than dealing with eleven year olds. Especially not, since one of the boys he shared his dorm with was as of that year Draco Malfoy. Harry avoided him with all his might since the rhyming and telling the truth escapade had started. He didn't even want to know what his mind would say to him.

_Excuse me, I know this sounds dumb,_

_but you, Draco, have one fine bum?_

No, thank you.

He even went as far as telling the Weasleys that he would stay in Hogwarts over the Holidays and Ron had looked at him sadly but understanding. He even asked if Harry wanted him to stay, which truthfully, he could say:

_'Thank you Ron, that's awfully nice,_

_but please be with your family and have some rice,'_

to which his friend had simply replied:

'We don't have rice at Christmas. You know that.'

  
  


*

  
  


  
  


Harry settled down in his bed, book in hand, sighing.

_ Finally,  _ he thought (because he could think normally).

He was glad that everyone had left because he think he couldn't stand rhyming in one more face today. When he'd asked Madame Pomfrey about it, she had just clicked her tongue and told him that the hex was most likely a prank and that he'd just have to sit it out. Which is what Harry did. He had a cup of tea on his bedside table and enjoyed the silence.

Until the door opened, that was.

'Evening, Potter,' Draco said when he came in, rosy cheeks from the cold, hat and mittens.

Harry immediately sat up straight.

_ 'What, Malfoy, how! _

_ Why didn't you go?' _

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

'Ah, yes, I heard that you became a poet,' he smirked and slowly walked to his bed on the end of the room. 

_ 'What are you still doing here? _

_ I thought you did go home this year.' _

Harry tried again, closing his eyes in frustration.

Draco looked at him, seriously this time.

'You're really rhyming all the time?'

Harry nodded.

'Oh god. And I have to share a dorm with you,' he tried hard to hide his amused smile.

'Er, have you been to Madame Pomfrey about it?'

Harry nodded again, sighed and said:

'She said I'll have to sit it out

not just sit around and pout.'

Draco bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

Harry glared at him. Of all the people who could stay over Christmas, it had to be him.

One wrong word and he'd know his inner most secrets. Oh this just wasn't good.

'I'm still here because my family decided that they won't do Christmas this year,' Draco's bitter voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

'They thought they'd go on vacation instead, I think a cruise was mentioned,' Draco smiled sadly in Harry's direction while climbing on his own bed, sitting crosslegged on top of it, still facing Harry.

'I guess you're not going because of the rhyming thing?'

Harry didn't want to admit it. He didn't but unfortunately, his hexed mouth didn't do what he wanted anymore:

_ 'I also tell the truth all the time _

_ that's even more exhausting than to rhyme.' _

Draco scrunched up his face and empathy.

'Ow, that has to be uncomfortable.'

Harry just nodded and sighed.

Despite everything, it felt nice sitting here with Draco, talking on a normal level.

'So I guess we'll hole up in here, then,' Draco grinned and eyed the bedsheets of the other boys. He raised one eyebrow at Harry and said in a low voice: 'Blanket fort?'

 

*

 

It was the best blanket fort, Harry had ever been in. It was also the only blanket fort he'd ever been in. They'd used all the blankets and all the sheets and were lying on their backs on the floor, looking at the very colourful ceiling (after all, they did combine two house colours).

Harry wanted to talk to Draco so much. He wanted to know so much about the other boy. Things he couldn't ask when other people were around, things he really wanted to ask now that it was just them. Before he could speak though, Draco asked:

'Do you miss home? Or rather, where you go at Christmas?'

Right, this could go two ways. Number one, Harry's mouth would tell him that he does miss it and that he goes to the Burrow, or, more likely, because Harry's brain hates him, he would tell Draco that he was incredibly happy to be with him. He'd just have to open his mouth and roll the dice:

'I really miss going home to Ron's place,

but I really enjoy talking to you face to face,'

he said and squeezed his eyes shut. Alright, so it was a mix of the two. That wasn't so bad.

Draco didn't say anything for a long time. Then:

'I won't ask you any more questions if you don't want me to.'

Harry turned his head and looked at him inquiringly.

Draco smiled.

'I just. I just wanted to tell you that what you said was nice. Noone actually enjoys spending time with me so... but er, I saw your face and I'm guessing that you'd rather if you hadn't said that so... I won't ask you any questions anymore,' he mumbled and directed his gaze back at the ceiling. Harry studied his face for a moment. He really had changed after the war. There wasn't anything left of the eleven year old he'd met at Madame Malkins. Or the one who made Potter stinks badges. Next to him lay a young boy who had seen and been through too much. Of course, Harry had noticed that almost noone of the old Slytherin house talked to Draco but since he never seemed bothered by it, he didn't think too much about it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he moved his hand a few inches to his right which is where Draco's hand rested and hoped that the touch seemed comforting.

'I always enjoy talking to you,

I really do, I promise it's true.'

Draco giggled (which made Harry blush slightly because could he be any cuter?).

'Thank you Potter,' he mumbled and moved his finger as well so that their index fingers intertwined.

They lay in silence for a while and Harry thought that this wasn't so bad after all.

 

*

 

'Potter, wake up! Christmas morning!' Draco squealed excitedly a few days later. They had taken to sleeping in the blanket fort. Draco had spelled a few stars at the ceiling of their little castle so that they would twinkle even with the lights out.

Slowly, Harry woke up and looked at the other boy who grinned widely.

'Presents,' he said with mirth and started crawling out of their fort.

Harry followed, smiling fondly. This was dangerous. He felt like a kid and giddy with excitement the whole time he was with Draco and was scared of what would happen when everyone else came back. They still had a few days left together, but still.

Together, they rushed into the common room, where Mcgonnagal had put up a tree just for the two of them (8th year who had to rhyme and speak the truth all the time perks, Harry guessed) and saw a lot of presents lying under it.

When they approached it slowly, Draco said:

'Say something so we can check whether you can speak normally.'

Harry thought for a second, trying to come up with something safe to say.

'I wish there was hot cocoa here,

but the kitchens are too far away I fear,' he mumbled and then scrunched up his nose in dissapointment.

Draco just laughed and was about to say something, when suddenly there was a Pop, accompanied by a house elf carrying two big steaming mugs.

'Hot cocoa,' the elf said and put the mugs on a nearby table.

'Mindy hopes sirs will enjoy it. Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas,' Draco said fondly before reaching for a mug.

'Right, Potter, presents! Go on, open one!'

 

*

 

When they had opened everything, they sat on the sofa together, regarding the tree with all their gifts.

'Did you get everything you wanted?' Draco blurted, immediately looking like he'd just bitten into a lemon.

'Sorry, don't answer that. I don't want to know about you...'

Harry looked at him, questioningly and nudged him with his elbow so that he would continue. 

'Nothing, really, I'm just really not in the mood to hear all about the golden boy's love life.'

Harry looked at him for a moment longer and noticed the faint blush on Draco's cheeks. He needed to tell the boy that he liked him, he thought. Like is a safe word, he can't go wrong with like. Although, if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that his feelings had went way past like in the couple of days he'd spent with Draco alone. 

_ 'Draco, after all we've been through, _

_ I really need to tell you that I love-' _

As soon as Harry had noticed where his rhyme was going, his face was scrunched up in a terrified grimace, just as Draco's eyes went impossibly wide, when he understood. Thankfully, he had put his hand over Harry's mouth to prevent him from finishing that sentence. There was a beat of silence, before Draco whispered:

'Don't. Don't say that. Don't even think that until you get your lying abilities back, alright?' He closed his eyes briefly.

'You are not ready to say that, I can see that much in your face. I'm not ready to listen to it as long as you don't have a choice.'

Harry's eyes went soft as he listened to Draco.

So way past like.

He didn't even think about it. The only way he could show Draco what was in his heart was definitely not through words.

He studied Draco's face and took in the blonde's features in the light of the fire burning in front of them. His gaze fell to the blonde's mouth and he found that he couldn't really look away. Slowly, he leaned forward, let his eyes flutter shut and kissed him.

Draco made a surprised noise but cupped Harry's cheek and tried for a better angle.

They simply smiled at each other when they parted, needing no words.

 

*

 

One day before everyone was due to come back to the castle, Harry sat up in the morning and said to himself:

'Hello, I am Harry Potter.'

He'd done that every morning since the hex to determine whether the effects were gone. If a rhyme followed his declaration, he knew he was a poet for another day.

But that morning, he waited for a rhyme that didn't come.

It took him a moment to notice but when he finally did, he struggled to get out of his bedsheets as fast as possible. He went over to Draco's sleeping form, eyes wide and excited.

'Draco! Draco, wake up!'

The blonde groaned but opened his eyes.

'What?'

'I love you.'

There was a beat of silence until Harry's words had sunk in but then Draco was up in a flash.

'What did you say?'

'I love you.'

'Without a second line. Without a rhyme,' Draco remarked flabbergasted.

'Draco, I just said I love you. To you face. Do you think er, we can talk about my poetry adventure later?'

Again, it took a moment for Draco to sink in. But when it did, he smiled brilliantly. He threw his arms around Harry and nuzzled his neck.

'I love you, too,' he murmured before pulling Harry into a passionate kiss.

Turns out, the hex that confined Harry to spend Christmas at Hogwarts was the best thing to happen after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
